


Вместе

by Rhaina



Category: Weiß Kreuz
Genre: Alternate Universe, Humor, M/M, Romance
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-05-25
Updated: 2013-05-25
Packaged: 2017-12-12 23:11:00
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 6
Words: 16,557
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/817159
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Rhaina/pseuds/Rhaina
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Однажды Айя Фуджимия заглянула в цветочный магазин — и не устояла перед обаянием Кена Хидаки. Только вот, пригласив новоиспеченного бойфренда в гости, она и подумать не могла, что Кен влюбится в ее брата.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Ты и я, я и ты

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Narinke](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Narinke/gifts).
  * A translation of [Together](https://archiveofourown.org/external_works/22193) by Seph Lorraine. 



> Отказ от прав: все права принадлежат правообладателям; разрешение на перевод получено.
> 
> Переведено в рамках [Weiss Kreuz Big Bang-2](http://wkinru.diary.ru/?tag=4644070)
> 
> Огромное спасибо моей замечательной бете - philipp_a и моему чудесному иллюстратору-виддеру - Narinke; благодаря им эту историю стало возможно прочесть и увидеть:)

                                                 

 

                                         

                                                                                                                                       

Он стоял, прислонившись к дверному косяку и пытаясь отдышаться, и выглядел ну точь-в-точь как бедный сиротка из детской сказки.  
Поношенные джинсы, линялая футболка, поверх нее мятая зеленая рубашка размера на три больше нужного — впрочем, как и вся остальная одежда, — попробуй догадайся, что на самом деле подо всем этим прячется вполне нормальный парень!  
В довершение всего ещё и промокший до нитки.  
  
Когда дверь открылась, он нацепил свою лучшую улыбку и вежливо поклонился хозяину дома. Отчаянно рыжие волосы хозяина выделялись в темноте коридора ярким пятном, но сам он хмуро глядел на гостя, который являл собой жалкое и унылое зрелище, достойное как минимум сочувствия.  
  
Вот только Фуджимия Ран не спешил сочувствовать.  
— С тебя на коврик капает.  
— О! — выразительные карие глаза Хидаки Кена распахнулись шире, когда он заметил, что под ногами растекается уже довольно приличная лужица. — А я думал, коврики для того и нужны.  
— Вытереть мокрые ноги, но не устраивать потоп, — тон Рана был абсолютно бесстрастным, впрочем, как и взгляд.  
— Ах, ну да… Извини. — Кен вернулся на выложенное плиткой крылечко, так и не врубившись, отчего ему оказали такой прием. — Я пришел к Айе-чан, если…  
— Что тебе нужно от Айи? — кажется, хозяин еще больше разозлился.  
— Ну, мы собирались… — Кен сбился, мельком глянув на собеседника.  
  
Тот был высоким и стройным, и ему очень шли слаксы и простой черный свитер, хотя бежевые тапочки смотрелись довольно нелепо. Он выглядел настолько внушительно, что, даже несмотря на несколько сантиметров разницы в росте, Кен чувствовал неодолимое желание отступить еще на пару шагов.  
  
— А ты, смотрю, помешан на безопасности, да? — пробормотал он под нос.  
— Прошу прощения?! — тон стал еще суше, фиолетовые глаза Рана, превратившись в узкие щелки, пригвоздили побледневшего гостя к месту.  
— Можно не просить, — вырвалось у Кена почти машинально, но он быстро спохватился — пока не увяз еще сильней. — Мы с Аей- _сан_ должны закончить проект для школьного фестиваля.  
Мысленно он обругал себя за трусость; он совершенно не умел врать, но что оставалось! Айя-чан не предупреждала, что у нее есть телохранитель.  
— Кен-кун!  
Он моргнул от неожиданности, когда Айя выпорхнула из дома и кинулась ему на шею, отпихнув с дороги его собеседника.  
— Я тебя заждалась! Ты опоздал почти на полчаса!  
Она нахмурилась и отстранилась, обнаружив, что на нем нитки сухой не осталось:  
— Ой…  
Кен чуть усмехнулся и махнул рукой туда, где мок его мотоцикл:  
— Попал под дождь, ага.  
— Ох, бедняжка! — Она быстро обернулась: — Братец, принеси пару полотенец! Мама меня убьет, если мы испортим ковер.  
Ран не шелохнулся:  
— Кто он такой и что за фестиваль?  
Айя, которая как раз отряхивала юбку и блузку, непонимающе уставилась на брата:  
— Какой фести…  
— Тот, к которому мы готовимся! — кашлянув, перебил Кен, незаметно наступив ей на ногу.  
Рана, однако ж, это совершенно не впечатлило.  
— О! — до Айи наконец дошло, и она расплылась в улыбке: — Да, точно, фестиваль! — Она повернулась к брату: — Это всего лишь небольшая кампания по сбору средств на нужды школы. Мы же члены студсовета, так что на нас организация… и все такое.  
Ран не выглядел убежденным.  
— Да, и нам нужно срочно приступить к делу! Так что, братик, дай ему полотенца! — Айя шутливо подтолкнула его в дом, но это не возымело успеха.  
— Кто он?  
Кен снова торопливо поклонился.  
— Хидака Кен. Я... в ее школе… ее семпай, в общем, — он поморщился, сам чувствуя, как неубедительно это прозвучало.  
Ран вскинул бровь:  
— _Ее_ школе?  
Все замолчали.  
— Э-э, _нашей_ школе.  
— Понимаешь, мы ходим в школу…  
— Вместе.  
— Ну не то чтобы прямо вместе, но, как бы сказать, мы туда оба ходим…  
— Одновременно.  
— Но мы не ходим до школы вместе, ничего такого.  
— Вместе, — хмуро повторил Ран.  
— В сущности, вряд ли можно сказать, что мы вместе, даже в школе.  
— Мы просто туда ходим. Ну, знаешь… мы там учимся, выпускной класс и все такое.  
— Все такое?  
Кен на мгновенье прикрыл глаза. Он не мог припомнить случая, когда из подобной ситуации нашелся бы удачный выход, так что решил сменить тактику:  
— Черт, вообще-то тут холодно, знаешь ли…  
Ран нахмурился — план гостя был прост, как дважды два.  
  
Айя, прищурившись, с садистским удовольствием наблюдала, как ее ухажер врет в глаза ее брату. Причем врет хуже некуда. Ран, который явно это тоже понимал, к ее удивлению, забавлялся не меньше. Наконец она сжалилась над Кеном—ведь она грезила о нем весь последний месяц и вовсе не желала, чтобы он сейчас провалился сквозь землю под убийственным взглядом, — и потянула своего чрезмерно заботливого брата в дом:  
— Полотенца, Ран. Живо!  
Тот кинул на нее неодобрительный взгляд и пошел за полотенцами. Когда он скрылся, Айя наклонилась и легонько чмокнула промокшего Кена в щеку.  
— Врать ты совершенно не умеешь, Кен-кун.  
Он устало нахмурился:  
— Кое-кто не предупредил, что в доме злая собака.  
Она рассмеялась в ответ:  
— Да ладно, он настоящий душка, когда узнаешь его поближе.  
Где-то в доме оглушительно хлопнула дверь. Айя вздрогнула. Кен заморгал:  
— Ну да, кто б сомневался…  
Айя хихикнула.  
— Значит, ты теперь учишься со мной в одной школе, да? — Она шутливо ткнула его пальцем, подойдя ближе. — Не поздновато ли — в двадцать-то лет?  
— Может и так… — ухмыльнулся Кен, наклоняясь к ней.  
Их прервало протяжное:  
— Полотенца.  
Парочка тут же отпрянула друг от друга, Айя, невинно хлопая ресницами, умильно улыбнулась и взяла стопку из рук брата. Кен кашлянул в кулак и принялся с преувеличенным вниманием рассматривать стену.  
Ран отступил обратно в дом:  
— Если вы будете в твоей комнате, Айя, дверь оставь открытой.  
Айя, которая даже полотенца не успела развернуть, бросила их Кену и повернулась к брату, сердито поджав губы и сверкая глазами:  
— Нет, Ран. Он, в конце концов, не собирается меня насиловать.  
На долю секунды Ран вытаращил глаза, и Айя про себя досадливо поморщилась — она только что дала ему лишний повод для паранойи.  
— Оставь дверь открытой, — процедил он, кинув многозначительный взгляд на молчавшего Кена, отвернулся и направился в уютно освещённую гостиную, нарочно топая, — как надувшийся, рассерженный ребенок, который испугался, что сестра может отдать свою честь какому-то напыщенному говнюку. В целом это было даже забавно, пусть и не имело под собой сколько-нибудь разумных оснований.  
  
Наступило довольно неловкое молчание, пока Кен, стоя в дверном проходе, торопливо пытался немного обсушиться полотенцами. Он вдруг замер и вскинул на Айю глаза:  
— Я б никогда тебя не изнасиловал, ты ведь это знаешь?  
Она опять засмеялась:  
— Знаю. Не обращай на него внимания. А то это его только раззадорит. Просто не ведись на провокации и не давай повода для неприязни.  
Он рассеянно поднял брови, заканчивая вытираться:  
— А ты не думаешь, что ему хватит одного моего присутствия?  
Она улыбнулась и притянула его ближе:  
— Просто он слишком заботливый. В любом случае, ты вряд ли часто будешь его видеть. Он учится в Токийском университете и живет в общаге, а домой только иногда на выходные приезжает.  
— Ясно.  
Кен с удивлением почувствовал, словно гора с плеч свалилась. Он на самом деле терпеть не мог врать, даже по мелочам, и уже из-за этого короткого препирательства чувствовал себя виноватым. От одной мысли, что это будет повторяться при каждом визите, становилось тошно.  
— Просто я ненавижу врать…  
— Ну, иногда это необходимо. Мне только семнадцать, Кен-кун. Он просто взбесится, если узнает, что у меня появился парень, да еще старше меня! — она лукаво изогнула бровь.  
Кен притворно нахмурился:  
— Точно, ты ж еще несовершеннолетняя!  
— И что такого?! И вообще, у нас разница всего три года! — Айя шутливо шлепнула его по руке.  
Кен хохотнул, комкая в руках влажные полотенца.  
— Входи же, на улице правда холодно, — улыбнулась Айя, и они, взявшись за руки, зашли в дом.                                                                


	2. Неважно, как карта ляжет

                                                                     

В итоге вечер для Кена превратился в форменный кошмар. Ран не столько пугал, сколько мешал. Он умудрялся одновременно и действовать Кену на нервы, и пробуждать в нем склонность к пацифизму — Кен не желал Рану зла, хотя последний демонстрировал упорство камикадзе.  
  
Кен с Айей зашли в дом и тут же поднялись в ее комнату и закрыли дверь, несмотря на протесты.  
Так началось сражение.  
Айя закрыла дверь. Ран ее открыл.  
Айя заперла дверь. Ран принялся в нее колотить.  
Айя пригрозила, что пожалуется матери. Ран пообещал позвонить отцу.  
Наконец Айя сдалась и решила оставить дверь нараспашку — все равно они ничем таким не занимались (не то чтобы мысль об этом не приходила им в голову, не настолько они были невинны).  
  
Кен устроился на краю кровати, рассеянно копаясь в коробке с дисками, а Айя расположилась на полу с домашкой по химии и банкой вишневой колы. Они лениво переговаривались, просто получая удовольствие от общения, хотя время от времени Айя для отвода глаз спрашивала его, «как продвигается план» или где, по его мнению, «на фестивале» следует поставить лоток с раменом. Впрочем, Рана этим было не обмануть.  
Кен пытался вести себя так, чтобы его было не в чем упрекнуть, но он был обречен в ту самую минуту, как только встретил Фуджимию Рана.  
  
— У тебя с собой нет бухгалтерских книг.  
Кен поднял глаза от тетрадного листа, на котором набрасывал силуэт Айи-чан. Он развлекал ее этим последние полчаса, и когда она начинала хихикать, можно было потянуться и заглушить смех быстрым поцелуем, пока ее братец не ввалился со своим обходом — ведь каждые пять минут проверял, не занимаются ли они чем-нибудь сомнительным. Кен даже не заметил, что Ран вернулся, нисколечко, впрочем, не удивившись его очередному появлению.  
— Книг? — задумчиво переспросил он.  
— Да. Мне казалось, для работы над проектом вам должны были понадобиться всякие документы, или там книги учета… — Ран прищурился и оценивающе взглянул на него.  
Кен пожал плечами:  
— Намочить не хотел — там же льет как из ведра.  
Айя сдавленно фыркнула в кулак и потянулась к газировке. Ее брат помолчал, затем резко развернулся и вышел. Айя прыснула, уронив карандаш и калькулятор.  
— Он всегда такой? — поинтересовался Кен, выгнув бровь.  
— Только когда ко мне в гости заходят мальчики. Ну или девочки, которым он не доверяет. Или когда я слишком тихая, — принялась перечислять она, — или подолгу не вылезаю из комнаты. Или много болтаю по телефону. И еще когда…  
Кен легонько стукнул ее по лбу книжкой, которая валялась рядом:  
— Хватит, я понял!  
Она усмехнулась и вернулась к тетрадкам.  
— Знаешь, если тебе неловко — можешь уйти. Я могла бы предложить заняться чем-нибудь другим, но, боюсь, Ран нам не даст. Я знаю, что сама тебя позвала, но даже не думала, что он будет таким надоедливым. Кажется, он снова меня удивил.  
— Да ну, не бери в голову. В любом случае, отменили матч между Бразилией и…  
— Ага, так ты согласился прийти только потому, что отменили твой дурацкий футбол! — насупилась она, строча в тетрадке какую-то ерунду про закон Бойля-Мариотта ***** .  
Он завел глаза к потолку и чуть подпихнул ее локтем:  
— Не будь такой, ты ведь знаешь, что это неправда.  
  
— Я думал, школьникам не разрешается водить мотоцикл.  
Парочка замерла. Оба медленно перевели взгляд на Рана, который появился в дверях, наверно, раз в тридцать пятый за вечер.  
Кен явственно ощутил, как у него дергается глаз:  
— Что, Фуджимия-сан?  
— Я сказал, что вроде как школьникам запрещено садиться за руль, — выражение лица оставалось бесстрастным, но в голосе сквозило самодовольство, а в фиолетовых глазах горел торжествующий огонек.  
— Ну, — Кен помедлил всего секунду, — я же не в школу на нем езжу, так что никаких проблем.  
Ран сердито фыркнул и вынесся из комнаты, вызвав у сестры очередной приступ смеха:  
— Боже, он сегодня просто невменяемый! Честное слово, я его таким еще не видела!  
Кен устало поморщился:  
— В следующий раз предупреждай, что он дома.  
— В следующий раз мы пойдем к тебе, — со смешком сказала она, закрыла учебник химии и потянулась за другим.  
Рассеянно глянув на часы, Кен нахмурился:  
— Я, наверно, пойду. Мне еще нужно в магазин забежать, да и завтра утренняя смена.  
Она покосилась на него:  
— Если Ран очень тебя достал, можешь мне так и сказать, Кен-кун, я не обижусь, правда-правда.  
Он слегка ей улыбнулся:  
— Дело не в твоем брате… а, например, в этом ковре, он как-то странно пахнет...  
— Мой ковер ничем не пахнет! — притворно возмутилась Айя.  
— Когда ты его последний раз нюхала?  
— Не могу сказать, что предпочитаю заниматься на досуге именно этим…  
— Да неужели! — ухмыльнулся Кен. — Нет, кроме шуток, если я не куплю продуктов, пока при деньгах, то спущу все на какую-нибудь ерунду и потом буду еще месяц питаться только быстрорастворимым раменом!  
— Ну, ты не похож на человека, которого это слишком напрягает.  
Кен покачал головой и поднялся, оставив бумагу и книгу на кровати.  
— Это к делу не относится.  
  
Айя улыбнулась, и он наклонился ее поцеловать. Легкий поцелуй — может, чуточку настойчивей, с едва уловимым намеком на что-то — и все же обычный поцелуй на прощанье, не более. В сотый раз за вечер Айя почувствовала досаду.  
Кен выпрямился.  
— Не провожай меня, я найду выход. Если твой брат спросит, скажи, что я прячусь в шкафу, а ночью вылезу и придушу его во сне, — подмигнул он.  
Она шлепнула его куда дотянулась — по левой ноге, — посмотрела с выражением «я б не советовала», опасливо оглянулась на дверь и только потом ухмыльнулась:  
— Если ты в самом деле на это решишься, я тебе еще и приплачу.  
Кен уставился на нее в притворном ужасе, а потом направился к двери, заметив с сарказмом:  
— Так ты только строила из себя невинность, Айя-чан, я в шоке! — Он обернулся и подмигнул: — Спокойной ночи.  
  
Кен миновал коридор, нашаривая в кармане ключ от мотоцикла. Снял тапочки, задвинул их в сторону, обулся и потянул дверь.  
Точнее, попытался. Она оказалась заперта.  
В воображении замелькали кинокадры, в которых Ран нависает над ним сзади с топором в руке, а он отчаянно трясет ручку запертой двери. Красноволосый маньяк с безумным блеском в фиолетовых глазах спрашивает ледяным тоном: «Куда-то собрался, Хидака?» И Кен может выдавить только странный клокочущий звук, и комната на секунду освещается разрядом молнии, и тут же в доме гаснет электричество, и последнее, что он видит, — это Ран, который заносит над ним топор и зловеще хохочет, а он в полном ужасе вопит и ломится в закрытую дверь, и…  
— Куда-то собрался, Хидака?  
— А-А-А-А-А-А! — заорал Кен, дернулся, резко обернулся и что было сил вжался в дверной косяк, прикрывая голову руками. — БРОСЬ ТОПОР!  
Наступила мертвая тишина.  
Потом Ран моргнул и недоуменно спросил:  
— Что, прости?..  
Кен, который не мог пошевелиться, наконец медленно опустил руки и быстро оглядел Рана, прикидывая, где тот может прятать орудие убийства. Ничего не нашел, облегченно выдохнул и сполз по стене, проклиная не в меру богатое воображение.  
— Дико извиняюсь — сам не знаю, что на меня нашло, видимо, минутное помешательство.  
— Похоже на то, — заметил Ран, не сумев скрыть изумления. — Я не ослышался насчет топора?  
— Э-э, что? — Кен нервно отер пот со лба. — Да ну, с чего б я такое ляпнул! Это было бы идиотизмом… — Он вдруг почувствовал саднящую боль в левом боку и, осторожно его ощупав, нахмурился: кажется, с косяком он переусердствовал.  
— Больно? Могу представить! Впрочем, хочешь убиться об стену — дело твое, но если бы ты вышиб дверь, то пришлось бы возмещать ущерб, — равнодушно посмотрел на него Ран.  
— Да брось, я ж ее не выбил! — фыркнул Кен, задирая футболку выше — посмотреть, не осталось ли синяка. На боку четко виднелась красная отметина.  
Ран мог бы усмехнуться при виде ссадины, но счел неприличным демонстративно радоваться своей маленькой победе над человеком, которого он пока едва знал. Он перевел взгляд на обнажившуюся полоску загорелого живота: Кен был в отличной форме — явно результат постоянных занятий спортом — и, несомненно, выглядел бы довольно привлекательным в одежде подходящего размера; вот и все, что Ран мог сказать о вкусах Айи.  
  
Да, он прекрасно понимал, что дело не в дружбе и что Кен Айе никакой не одноклассник, собственно, он наверняка и не школьник уже. Здесь крылось еще что-то, и это Рана беспокоило.  
— Хидака-сан, — обратился он к гостю с прежней церемонностью и с прохладцей. Пора было ясно изложить все, что он думает. В конце концов, из дома все равно не выйти, пока он не отопрет дверь. — Я хочу, чтобы ты внимательно выслушал то, что я тебе сейчас скажу.  
Кен, разгладив рубашку, выжидательно поднял на Рана глаза: ему уже и без вступления было понятно, к чему тот клонит. Он почти ждал этого момента весь вечер — если постоянный «контроль на линии» о чем-то говорил, — но у двери с облечением решил, что обошлось. Как оказалось, ошибся; Ран, поди, даже дверь запер специально.  
— Мне кажется, я знаю, чего ты хочешь от моей сестры и что ей надо от тебя. Не обольщайся, вам не удалось меня сегодня провести, я ни единому слову не поверил. Я не могу препятствовать тому, что происходит: сестра слишком верит в людей и сочтет, что подозревать тебя без причины — несправедливо. Но, — он прищурился и понизил голос, — если я когда-нибудь узнаю, что ты ее обидел или сделал ей что-то, что я считаю неприемлемым, я сдеру с тебя шкуру и положу ее здесь вместо коврика в назидание тебе и всякому, кто попытается пойти по твоим стопам. И только потом тебя прикончу.  
Кен подобрал челюсть и невнятно пробормотал:  
— Ты псих.  
— Я понятно выражаюсь?  
Кен уже собрался кивнуть, но вдруг передумал и поинтересовался:  
— Погоди-ка… А что конкретно ты считаешь неприемлемым? В смысле, это ведь, в общем-то, субъективно.  
Вопрос застала Рана врасплох — он не ждал, что его станут о чем-то спрашивать. Впрочем, он тут же оправился от удивления, и его прищуренные фиолетовые глаза будто подернулись льдом:  
— Ты когда-нибудь хотел ее потискать, Хидака-сан?  
Кен вскинул брови:  
— Я не желаю обсуждать это с тобой.  
— Что ж, ладно, — голос Рана обдавал холодом.  
Он медленно двинулся вперед — как хищник, который крадется к жертве, — и Кен инстинктивно отступил, в итоге прижавшись спиной к двери. Ран, хладнокровный и расчетливый, подходил все ближе, пока не оказался буквально в паре дюймов — Кен чувствовал запах его одеколона.  
Не отводя от Кена глаз, Ран вложил ключ в замочную скважину и медленно повернул, после чего, наконец, отодвинулся на приличествующее расстояние:  
— Хорошего вечера, Хидака-сан. — И презрительно буркнул под нос: — Смотри не убейся на своем байке по дороге домой.  
Пару секунд Кен тупо пялился на него, осторожно осмысливая странную ситуацию и не решаясь облегченно выдохнуть. Никогда прежде он не сталкивался с таким типом, как брат Айи-чан: сейчас тот был воплощенная сдержанность и изящество — от разреза глаз до почти женственного изгиба бедер.  
— Уж как-нибудь, — ответил он, кивком подтверждая свои слова, и вышел в темноту.  
  
Ран смотрел, как тот шагает под дождем, со странным уважением. Хидака определенно не был похож на Айиных «одноклассников» мужского пола, прежде бывавших в доме семьи Фуджимия. По крайней мере, тот вел себя в меру сдержанно — хотя Ран до сих пор не понял, с какого перепуга он вдруг поехал крышей и начал орать, — другие со страху давали деру. Больше он их никогда не видел — тактика устрашения приносила свои плоды, но что-то подсказывало: не стоит слишком удивляться, если назавтра Хидака Кен снова покажется на пороге. Скорее, Ран разочаруется, если не увидит его.  
  
Он вынырнул из своих мыслей и захлопнул дверь, отметив, что ни Хидаки, ни его мотоцикла в поле зрения не наблюдалось, и, похоже, уже давно. Вздохнув, он запер замок, бросил ключи на журнальный столик, обернулся и увидел сестру, которая с мрачным видом ждала его в коридоре.  
— Ты ведешь себя сегодня очень странно, брат, — заметила она глубокомысленно и с каким-то укором — будто бы знала о нем что-то нехорошее.  
Он выгнул бровь и прошел мимо нее на кухню, бросив на ходу:  
— Я возвращаюсь домой после изматывающей недели в универе, и что я вижу? Моя несовершеннолетняя сестра встречается с парнями, которые мало того что старше, но и вообще уже не школьники, и не только врет мне в глаза, а еще и их заставляет. И чего ты после этого хочешь?  
Она хмуро выслушала его, стоя в дверном проеме и наблюдая, как он заваривает чай.  
— Допустим. И что здесь такого? Вообще-то ему всего двадцать!  
— А тебе всего семнадцать! — оборвал ее брат.  
— Каких-то три года, Ран!  
Он со стуком поставил чашку на столешницу, отвернувшись к раковине.  
— Нет, Айя. Не просто три года. Для тебя это пустяк, но предупреждаю, все гораздо сложней, чем ты думаешь. Ты же сама видишь, насколько, к примеру, я изменился за три года.  
— Но ты… У тебя совсем другие обстоятельства, — проговорила она гораздо тише.  
Он обернулся и пристально посмотрел на нее:  
— А ты, конечно же, в курсе всех подробностей его жизни? Не смеши. Самые важные перемены в жизни происходят именно тогда, когда начинаешь жить самостоятельно, Айя. Когда ты вынужден взрослеть. Именно это с ним сейчас, скорее всего, и происходит, и это подходит тебе меньше всего.  
Она притихла и не поднимала глаз:  
— Но я знаю его…  
Вздохнув и смягчившись, он чуть опустил плечи и посмотрел на нее так, будто ей было не больше двенадцати:  
— И что ты знаешь?  
Айя вытянула стул из-за стола и устроилась на нем, не удивившись, когда Ран, помедлив, последовал ее примеру.  
— Ну… Он четыре дня в неделю работает в цветочном магазине «Котенок в доме», он вырос в Токио, бросил школу за полгода до выпуска и с тех пор разнорабочий. Я многое о нем знаю…  
— Разнорабочий?  
— Ну да — он был грузчиком, официантом, правда, недолго, а еще он учит детишек играть в футбол — в парке, по понедельникам, средам и воскресеньям. — Она посмотрела на Рана. — Я знаю, он хороший парень, братик. Он никогда бы меня не обидел.  
Ран нахмурился, рассеянно отметив, что, должно быть, это из-за футбола Кен в такой отличной форме, и на время умолк, размышляя, что ему говорить дальше. Да, ничего ужасного в истории Кена не было, но подозрения не отпускали. Он хорошо знал, из-за чего очень многие его сверстники бросили школу: выпивка, наркотики, банды…  
— Айя, за три года с людьми многое может случиться. — Он попытался встретиться с ней взглядом. — Может, Хидака неплохой парень, но все дело в том, что он уже не школьник и думает иначе, чем ты. Ты можешь ему сейчас нравиться, но такие отношения, как правило, ничем хорошим не заканчиваются, и страдает обычно тот, кто младше. Неизвестно, что из этого выйдет.  
Она посмотрела на него исподлобья:  
— Вечно ты боишься, что тебе сделают больно! Представь, что я не такая! Я готова рискнуть, я знаю, что все может закончиться как хорошо, так и плохо, — и рискну. Я ценю твое беспокойство, но, Ран, я не ребенок! И прекрасно сама могу о себе позаботиться.  
Ран молча смотрел, как она встала и вышла, не сказав больше ни слова, и через пару мгновений демонстративно хлопнула дверью своей комнаты.  
  
Почти сразу щелкнул замок на входной двери.  
Опять все пошло не так.  
Фуджимия-сан, мокрый от дождя, быстро прошел в кухню и небрежно бросил портфель на стул. Он дернулся от неожиданности, заметив сына, который неподвижно сидел у стола, уставившись на пустой дверной проем. На секунду их взгляды встретились, и атмосфера в комнате потяжелела, воздух словно заморозило. Старший Фуджимия пришел в себя, коротко кивнул и молча вышел.  
Ран едва удержался от того, чтобы не огрызнуться вслед, и со стуком уронил голову на стол, от души пожалев, что не остался на выходные в общаге.  
Даже если его сосед дымил как паровоз, редко бывал трезв после семи вечера и дрых до полудня. Даже если тот на каждом предмете мебели в комнате — включая, наверно, и кровать Рана, к его немалому отвращению, — трахал очередную безликую куклу по имени Аюми, или Сакура, или Кейко, или Мегуми, и далее по списку.  
 Сейчас Ран чувствовал, что может вынести даже это.

\-------------------

* Закон Бо́йля — Марио́тта — один из основных газовых законов, открытый в 1662 году Робертом Бойлем и независимо сформулированный Эдмом Мариоттом в 1676 году. Он гласит: объем идеального газа при постоянной температуре обратно пропорционален давлению. Взято [отсюда](http://dic.academic.ru/dic.nsf/ruwiki/923542)


	3. Это неизбежно

                                                                    

— Кен-кен!  
Кен вздрогнул и чуть не свалился с высокого табурета за стойкой кассы цветочного магазина «Котенок в доме». Он неохотно отложил журнал, который читал, — и тут же, как нарочно, по радио раздалась игривая песенка, очень подходившая герою-любовнику, который уже стоял на пороге.  
— Не зови меня так! Чего тебе? — без энтузиазма проворчал Кен.  
— Что? Я не могу зайти просто так? Я вообще-то поздороваться хотел! — ухмыльнулся Кудо Йоджи, высокий блондин, азартно блеснув глазами. — Ну и заодно узнать о твоих планах на вечер.  
— Коне-е-ечно, — вздохнул Кен.  
— Ладно тебе! Я с классной девчонкой познакомился, просто твой идеал, Кен-кен. Такая милашка и очень хочет с тобой встретиться. Моего соседа как раз нет, так что можем вернуться в общагу и затусить после ужина… — Йоджи многозначительно повел бровями, на что Кен только равнодушно вздохнул.  
— Я как бы уже встречаюсь кое с кем, так что нет, спасибо, — и снова уткнулся в журнал, словно пытаясь забыть о присутствии Йоджи.  
Стало тихо, даже, кажется, ноут Кенова напарника перестал гудеть.  
И тут раздался смешок. Который немедленно превратился в нечто настолько обидное, что Кен был готов придушить Йоджи — тот покатывался со смеху:  
— Да ты гонишь!  
— Ничего подобного! — огрызнулся Кен, отшвырнув журнал, и бросил на Йоджи гневный взгляд. — Я вполне в состоянии устроить свою личную жизнь, придурок.  
Тот продолжать хохотать, будто не слыша:  
— Погоди, как это случилось? Когда?  
Кен пожал плечами, запихивая журнал в ящик:  
— Она просто пару раз заходила в магазин с подружками, ну и…  
— Ого! Кен-кен, побойся бога! — Йоджи вытаращил глаза. — Ты не можешь встречаться с одной из фанаток! Помнишь, какой был дурдом, когда Оми гулял с этой цыпочкой, Оукой, а потом выяснилось, что она— как там было — его кузина?  
— Тсс! — Кен прихлопнул ладонью рот Йоджи и лихорадочно огляделся, нет ли напарника поблизости: Оми ушел в подсобку с час назад или около, и с тех пор его не было слышно. — Забыл, что мы решили об этом не говорить?!  
Йоджи вздохнул:  
— Ты знаешь, о чем я, Кен. Не стоит связываться с этими девицами.  
— Она не из фанаток. Просто она время от времени заходила и болтала со мной, а потом предложила встретиться как-нибудь, ну я и сказал: «Ладно». Не то чтоб это было всерьез, — он снова пожал плечами.  
Йоджи со скрежетом стянул со стойки еще один табурет и устроился рядом.  
— Что-то не слышу особого восторга.  
— Да не в том дело, — Кен поморщился, — просто вчера я был у нее дома. Ну и так вышло, что она забыла предупредить о своем патологически ревнивом старшем брате.  
Йоджи содрогнулся и скорчил рожу, изобразив сочувствие:  
— И типа тебя приняли не с распростертыми объятьями.  
— Чувак пригрозил содрать с меня кожу живьем и пустить на коврик, если я до дотронусь до его сестры! Гребаный псих! Хоть у него и симпатичная мордашка, но не помешала б смирительная рубашка.  
— Прямо в рифму, — рассеянно заметил Кудо. — Ё-мое, терпеть не могу дурацкие ситуации, а «чокнутый-старший-брат» как раз из таких! Я так понимаю, сейчас главный вопрос — стоит ли она того… — он вдруг осекся, в мозгу что-то щелкнуло: — Погоди, ты только что сказал, что он симпатичный?!  
Кен хмыкнул:  
— Ты б его видел! У него такие огненные волосы — почти дрожь берет.  
— Как у Шу?  
— Красней.  
— Фигассе! — Йоджи был впечатлен. — И не крашеные?  
— Мне как-то было не до выяснений.  
— Он гайдзин?  
— Не-а.  
— Охренеть! Он свободен?  
— Говорю же, мне было не до вопросов.  
— Да черт, конечно же, нет, — Йоджи закатил глаза, — если парень клевый — значит, его точно уже кто-то отхватил.  
Кен уставился на него:  
— Ты не слышал, что я сказал? Он гребаный псих!  
— Пусть псих, зато явно чертовски сексуальный, — глубокомысленно заметил Йоджи.  
Молчание.  
— Браки держатся и на меньшем.  
— Йоджи.  
— Ты должен его спросить. Впрочем, если тебе не очень надо, дай хотя бы мне его номер…  
— Йоджи!  
— Но опять же, его вообще парни интересуют? Может, он натурал.  
— Заткнись.  
Широко ухмыляясь, Йоджи подался вперед:  
— Жалеешь о прошлых деньках?  
Кен метнул в него сердитый взгляд и поднялся со своего насеста.  
— Мне казалось, о нем мы тоже договорились не вспоминать.  
Чувствуя, что приятель начинает закипать, Йоджи попробовал нащупать безопасную почву:  
— Само собой. Просто имей в виду, что не все мужики — сволочи, вот хоть меня возьми.  
— Ха! От скромности не умрешь, — раздался язвительный голос Оми, который как раз вышел из подсобки, стягивая на ходу грязные перчатки.  
— Омитчи! Я уж начал сомневаться, что ты здесь! — усмехнулся Йоджи.  
— Удивительно, что ты меня вообще заметил, — сухо заметил Оми с таким видом, будто ему уже наскучил разговор, хотя его просто порой утомляло кривлянье Кудо. Он вытащил ручку и блокнот, быстро набросал пару строк, а потом достал каталог семян. — Мне показалось оттуда, что я слышу твой голос, и я сперва думал пересидеть в подсобке, пока ты не уйдешь, но мне в любом случае уже пора.  
— Вечно ты меня игнорируешь! И кто бы вообще говорил, чиби. Ты же знаешь, из меня сваха хоть куда, — подмигнул Йоджи. — По крайней мере, Наги точно так думает.  
Оми слегка покраснел, когда речь зашла о его бойфренде; нельзя было отрицать — Йоджи вправду свел много людей и на самом деле умудрялся создавать удачные пары, подходящие друг другу. Он крепко ошибся всего лишь раз, и это чуть не стоило ему лучшего друга. С тех пор он изо всех сил пытался найти Кену достойного партнера, словно это был единственный способ загладить вину.  
Если Кен и Йоджи остались друзьями, то в большей степени благодаря усилиям последнего.  
  
Вырвав страничку из блокнота и заложив нужную страницу каталога, Оми повернулся к Кену, который громоздил коробки одна на другую, чтобы после отнести их к машине:  
— Отвезешь заказы после смены, или мне завтра прийти с утра пораньше?  
Кен мотнул головой:  
— Я все сам сделаю, тебе нужно в школу.  
Йоджи разочарованно поглядел на друга:  
— Ты даже не хочешь хотя бы взглянуть на нее?  
Оми улыбнулся, хватая сумку и торопливо скидывая фартук:  
— Спасибо, Кен-кун! Ой, я опаздываю! Пока, Йотан!  
Он помахал обоим и вприпрыжку выскочил из магазина.  
— Извини, Йоджи. Просто скажи ей, что я прямо сейчас не готов.  
Тот со вздохом кивнул:  
— Да уж, придется. Я выскочу за сигаретами ненадолго, ладно?  
— Конечно. — Кен поддел носком кроссовки нижнюю коробку в «пирамидке»: — Оттащи это на обочину по пути?  
— Пфф! Я не нанимался отдельно надры…  
— Йоджи! — почти что прорычал Кен.  
Тот оскорбленно буркнул:  
— Я знал, что ты меня совсем не любишь. Ни капельки.  
 Он осторожно вытащил свою ношу из магазина — и тут же небрежно свалил все у обочины в кучу, а потом поспешил в 7-Eleven ***** .  
Как только дверь за Йоджи закрылась, Кен устало присел на табурет и открыл оставленный Оми каталог, перечитывая список заказов. По радио негромко звучала какая-то приятная мелодия — под такую в самый раз было заполнять бланки. Кен углубился в работу.  
Впрочем, блаженные тишина и спокойствие продлились недолго.  
  
Звонкое «Кен-кун!» раздалось именно в тот момент, когда он заполнял форму на три коробки семян мака, логично задаваясь вопросом, не собрался ли Оми добывать опиум.  
— Айя-чан, — Кен слегка улыбнулся девушке, которая появилась на пороге, мягко говоря, неожиданно. — Что ты здесь делаешь?  
Айя улыбнулась в ответ, подходя к стойке:  
— Мы с братом решили перекусить в кафе напротив. Я решила зайти поздороваться, пока он расплачивается! А тут еще и дождь пошел, так что пришлось бегом бежать.  
Кен рассеянно кивнул:  
— Что поделываешь?  
Она пожала плечами и перегнулась через стойку, чтобы поцеловать его в щеку.  
— Учусь. Мне вообще-то уже пора домой — завтра контрольная по математике, нужно подготовиться.  
Кен сощурился:  
— Какое счастье, что мне больше не надо учить всю эту фигню!  
— Да-а, это отстой, — звонко рассмеялась она, слоняясь по магазину и с детским восторгом трогая то один цветок, то другой.  
Кен не раз задумывался, зачем он встречается со школьницей. Особенно в такие моменты, как сейчас — когда простейшие жесты еще сильней подчеркивали ее чистоту.  
— Я все время о тебе думаю, Кен-кун, но мы так редко видимся… Кажется, мне надо заглядывать чаще, — подмигнула она и посмотрела, чем он занят. — Эти бумажки выглядят ужасно скучно. Я так рада, что мне еще не надо работать!  
Кен смотрел, как она обходит рекламный плакат, как рассматривает расставленные вдоль окна горшки с фиалками, и ему казалось, что мир вокруг замедляет свой ритм.  
Кен был молод и все же рядом с ней чувствовал себя чуть ли не стариком, которому тут не место. Айя-чан была юной и только познавала себя, и все перемены пока неясно маячили впереди — когда она станет официально взрослой и встретится с окружающим миром лицом к лицу. Кен же был тем, кем он был, уже давно, отправившись в свободное плавание даже, может быть, слишком рано. Она все еще оставалась под защитой родительского крыла, он же много лет как покинул отчий дом.  
Ему нравилось, что рядом с ней можно было позволить себе расслабиться и подтрунивать над ней, но все сводилось на нет из-за чувства, что он здесь — чужой.  
  
Дверь в магазин распахнулась — Кен краем уха услышал, как звякнул колокольчик, — и новым посетителем оказался не кто иной, как Фудзимия Ран, как обычно, весь в черном. Он быстрым взглядом окинул помещение, повернулся к стойке, где сидел Кен. И остановился на полпути, когда их глаза встретились.  
Айя-чан о чем-то спрашивала, но Кен не мог разобрать слов. Она говорила все еще по-японски? Все, что имело значение, — яростный взгляд фиолетовых глаз, неотрывно наблюдающих, ожидающих, что он сделает или скажет, прежде чем их обладатель обрушит на него какое-нибудь язвительное замечание.  
— Кен-кун? — голос Айи звучал ужасно растерянно.  
Вынырнув из минутного оцепенения, Кен повернул голову и обнаружил, что Айя заглядывает ему прямо в лицо, и пораженно отшатнулся:  
— Айя-чан! Привет! Как дела?  
Она нахмурилась.  
Ран скривился, пробормотав что-то похожее на «шиза прогрессирует».  
— Кен-кун, ты в порядке? — спросила Айя.  
Тряхнув головой, он кивнул:  
— Да, извини. Просто устал.  
— О, ладно, — отчего-то она выглядела слегка разочарованной, — просто ты, кажется, витал в облаках. Надеюсь, ты не заболеваешь.  
— Айя, — Ран уже шел к двери, — нам пора.  
Кивнув, она все еще слегка озабоченно посмотрела на Кена и помахала ему, выходя под навес:  
— Я тебе позвоню! Береги себя и отдохни на всякий случай хорошенько!  
Он уже собирался вернуться к каталогу, когда Ран снова встретился с ним взглядом, чуть кивнув ему на прощанье. Хотя странно — смотрел он совсем не сердито, а чуть насмешливо, сверкая глазами, и когда отворачивался, на губах была отчетливо заметна слабая улыбка.  
Кен почувствовал, что, кажется, краснеет.  
Оставшись наконец один, он с глухим стуком уронил голову на стойку.  
  
Йоджи появился нескоро, весь пропахший табаком и мокрый насквозь, огляделся и присвистнул:  
— Да, кое-кто сегодня определенно в приподнятом настроении.  
— Заткнись, — буркнул Кен, не поднимая головы.  
— Ой, да ладно тебе, не может быть, что оформлять заказы так уж сложно! Достаточно уметь писать и считать.  
Кен привстал, только чтобы гневно сверкнуть глазами на Йоджи, и плюхнулся обратно.  
Йоджи вздохнул, устроился на соседнем табурете и устало посмотрел на друга:  
— Ну и в чем дело на этот раз?  
Тот молча пожал плечами.  
— Я не смогу помочь, если не буду знать, что не так.  
— Я и не хочу.  
— А чего ты тогда хочешь?  
— Побыть один, — проворчал Кен, распластавшись по стойке и по-прежнему уткнувшись в нее лбом.  
Йоджи стукнул кулаком по деревянной поверхности, Кен подскочил и недоуменно уставился на него.  
— Нет, Кен-кен! Так не пойдет. Ты не будешь мне тут хандрить! Ты пойдешь сегодня вечером со мной и Шу, и встретишься с Юрико, и завтра тоже! И будешь веселиться и наслаждаться жизнью.  
Кен даже застонал:  
— Да кто хандрит! Я просто кое о чем задумался.  
— Ну и о чем же?  
Кен немного помолчал.  
— Знаешь, когда ты встречаешься с кем-нибудь, но на самом деле не хочешь с ним встречаться, то есть хочешь, но не с ним, а кое с кем другим. Скажем, с тем, кто тебе нравится больше… — он сделал паузу. — Так сильно, что ты умудряешься забыть, кто сейчас рядом с тобой.  
Йоджи озадаченно моргнул.  
А Кен продолжал:  
— И вот, знаешь, когда ты кого-то встречаешь, а потом не перестаешь о нем думать следующие двадцать четыре часа? Не потому что хочешь произвести хорошее впечатление или думаешь, что круто было б с ним замутить; но так вышло, что ты с ним поцапался или типа того, и тебе наговорили много разного, и ты реально не смог достойно ответить, потому что тебя застали врасплох, и такое чувство, что у тебя ни одного козыря, а все преимущества у противника, потому что она забыла рассказать про своего неуравновешенного психбольного старшего брата; которому стоило улыбнуться — и я тут же забыл, что делал, потому что начал думать: а какого хрена он мне улыбался, — не то чтобы это было плохо, но если учесть, что вчера он сверлил меня взглядом и угрожал содрать с меня кожу, что, признаться, меня несколько обеспокоило: нормальный человек просто сказал бы, что наймет банду байкеров, которые мне навтыкают, или — нет, погоди! — нормальный человек просто сказал бы, что «заставит меня жалеть об этом до конца моих дней», ну или что-нибудь в этом роде, но опять же, я не знаю ни одной банды байкеров; и вообще, почему единственный потерявшийся кусочек из двух тысяч в моем паззле Токийской башни — с самой верхушки, это меня страшно бесит, потому что я, мать твою, этот паззл прошлой ночью пять часов собирал, думал, что усну наконец, но не-е-ет — я все время придумывал, как я должен был ему ответить, но не смог, потому что по правде растерялся, и разозлился, и ничего клевого придумать не смог!  
  
Какое-то время потерявший дар речи Йоджи просто во все глаза глядел на обессиленно пыхтящего Кена, потом наконец выговорил:  
— Я прям чувствовал… Как тебя вставило-то!  
— Я его хочу. Ее брата.  
И Кен снова с чувством приложился головой о стойку.  
Йоджи вытаращил глаза.  
Опять стало тихо.  
— Я, честно, не ожидал этого …  
Офигевшее выражение на лице Йоджи служило лучшей иллюстрацией его словам.  
Кен обхватил голову руками и глухо спросил:  
— А чего?  
Йоджи пожал плечами:  
— Да я вообще запутался, с самого начала.  
Останься у Кена силы, он отлупил бы приятеля каталогом.

\------------------

* 7-Eleven — основанная в 1927 году крупнейшая сеть небольших магазинов розничной торговли. Взято [отсюда](http://ru.wikipedia.org/wiki/7-Eleven). 


	4. Ты для меня - единственный

                                                                 

— Это такая привычка — гонять на мотоцикле под дождем?  
— Засранец, садист гребаный… Сначала я торчу пять минут под дождем, пока он соизволит дверь открыть, а потом еще выслушиваю гадости… — пробурчал Кен себе под нос.  
— Что-что? Не расслышал, — переспросил Ран, все еще держась за дверную ручку и загораживая вход. Уже стемнело — было почти девять, и он никого не ждал, а потому внезапное появление Кена застало его врасплох.  
— Тебе показалось, — отмахнулся Кен. — Полагаю, Айи-чан нет дома?  
Ран окинул взглядом съежившуюся и промокшую фигуру на пороге и согласно кивнул:  
— Ты не ошибся, она в гостях у друзей. Впрочем, она, возможно, скоро вернется. — И сам не понял, что побудило его добавить: — Не хочешь зайти?  
Кен моргнул. Ран моргнул. Похоже, удивились оба.  
Кен, поглядывая на Рана, осторожно протянул:  
— Пожалуй…  
— Она должна скоро быть, можешь подождать в гостиной.  
Ран готов был сам себя пнуть. С какой стати он пытается уговорить потенциального соблазнителя собственной сестры зайти в дом на чашечку чаю?  
— Непременно. — Кен все еще странно на него смотрел.  
На несколько мгновений повисло неловкое молчание, пока оба переваривали неожиданный поворот событий.  
— Прекрасно. Постой здесь минутку, я принесу полотенца. Этот коврик ты уже испортил, не хватало еще уделать ковер в гостиной. — Ран развернулся и направился в ванную, полностью уверенный, что уже никого не застанет, когда вернется.  
Тем сильнее он удивился потом. Кен стоял, ссутулившись, сунув руки в карманы, и смотрел, как проносятся мимо мотоциклы, разрезая завесу дождя, и редкие прохожие спешат домой, прижимая к себе мокрые пакеты.  
Скрип открывшейся двери выдернул Кена из задумчивости. Он моргнул при виде протянутого полотенца, мельком отметив, что оно сиреневое в розовый цветочек — без сомнений, позаимствовано у Айи-чан, — и скрепя сердце принял его, едва заметно поморщившись.  
Ран про себя ухмыльнулся: он нарочно выбрал самое девчачье, чтобы гость знал на будущее, как злоупотреблять гостеприимством. Он молча посторонился и впустил Кена. Тот, как-то странно поглядывая на Рана, поспешно вошел, скинул обувь и попытался хоть немного просушить полотенцем волосы — с них все еще капало.  
Проходя мимо, он проронил:  
— Спасибо.  
— Ванная справа, так что ты можешь пойти и снять одежду… — Ран закрыл дверь, и замок тихонько щелкнул.  
Кен замер.  
— Что?  
— …чтобы я мог закинуть ее в сушилку, — отрывисто пояснил Ран, возвращаясь в гостиную, где его ждали книга и чашка чаю.  
  
Жутко смущаясь, Кен метнулся в ванную и запер дверь на задвижку. Да уж, как говорится, внезапно. Он, стараясь потянуть время, принялся неспешно и методично раздеваться — тем более что мокрую одежду, которая прилипла к коже, пришлось чуть ли не отдирать. Такое ощущение, что Кену и его одежде не хотелось расставаться — и позволять Рану пялиться на него, полуголого и мокрого как мышь. Впрочем, вполне объяснимо, учитывая признание Кена, что брат Айи-чан ему нравится.  
И нет, отнюдь не платонически.  
Что касается душевных качеств — Кен не поручился бы, что личность Фуджимии Рана хоть немного его привлекает. Пока все только подтверждало его мнение, что с головой у Фуджимии Рана очень-очень плохо. Хотя, опять же, он позволил Кену укрыться от дождя…  
А потом запер дверь и прогнал в ванную — раздеваться! — оставив в качестве прикрытия только полотенце в цветочек. Ладно, не то чтобы он прямо заставил Кена — просто предложил высушить одежду.  
Отжав, как смог, мокрые вещи над умывальником и костеря себя за собственные заскоки, Кен потуже затянул полотенце и с ворохом одежды в руках вышел в коридор.  
  
Дожидаясь гостя, Ран пытался читать, но строчки разбегались, а смысл прочитанного ускользал.  
О чем он только думал, пригласив Кена в дом? Еще и одежду предложил высушить? Разве он не собирался даже на порог этого типа не пускать? И вообще, он должен охранять невинность сестры, и то, что ее нет дома, ничего не меняет — это дело принципа!  
Он, конечно, был не против разок взглянуть на Хидаку без всех этих тряпок.  
До сих пор было не разобрать, потому что тот либо был одет, как бомж, либо прятался за стойкой цветочного магазина; было интересно, что за тело скрывается под мешковатыми одежками, в которые предпочитал кутаться Хидака. Один мимолетный взгляд на поджарый живот подтверждал, что Кену впрямь было что скрывать, и Ран не раз спрашивал себя, в чем тут может быть дело: в стремлении к удобству, или в пониженной самооценке, или в обычном раздолбайстве.  
— И что я должен с этим делать? — Кен стоял в дверях гостиной, держа в охапке мокрую одежду, не обращая внимания на то, что он фактически полуголый.  
Да, дело определенно не в самооценке.  
Глаза Рана оценивающе сверкнули. Впрочем, он тут же постарался придать лицу невозмутимое выражение, отложил книгу и поднялся.  
В прачечной он ткнул в машинку для сушки белья, похожую белую прямоугольную коробку:  
— Брось это сюда и поставь таймер, а потом нажми желтую кнопку.  
  
Кен кивнул, проделал все, что было сказано, и выгнул бровь, слушая, как его одежда с шумом вертится в машинке. До сих пор никто из его знакомых такую штуку в доме позволить себе не мог, сам же он все вещи раз в неделю относил в общественную прачечную.  
 Он хмыкнул и направился за Раном в небольшую, но ярко освещенную кухню — встроенные светильники на потолке подтверждали, что семейство Фуджимия не бедствует. Интересно, не чувствует ли мама Айи и Рана себя участником кулинарного шоу «Железный повар» ***** , когда готовит подо всеми этими… софитами?  
Заметив скептический взгляд Рана — существенно отличавшийся от обычного, серьезного и невозмутимого, — Кен понял, что сказал это вслух. Он подавил смешок.  
— У нее времени нет. Обычно готовит Айя или мы заказываем готовую еду. — Ран все еще, казалось, недоумевал — и оттого, что Кен задал ему подобный вопрос, и оттого, что он на него ответил. Впрочем, он быстро овладел собой: — Может, чаю?  
Кен приободрился и кивнул:  
— Не откажусь.  
  
Несколько минут спустя Кен сидел в гостиной напротив Рана, не раскрывая рта — и стараясь не тревожить обожженный язык: чай оказался зверски горячим.  
Ран тоже молчал, и Кен не мог отделаться от ощущения, что за ним внимательно наблюдают. Ну, может, не за ним в целом — за кое-какими частями его тела. Интересно, а можно ощутить, что вот сейчас, к примеру, смотрят на твою грудь? Наверное, будь рядом девушка, она смогла бы сказать точно.  
Он взглянул на Рана. Тот в самом деле пялился.  
— Что-то не так?  
Ран пожал плечами, перестал разглядывать шею Кена и перевел взгляд на книгу, ставшую вдруг очень интересной.  
Кен в свою очередь отвел взгляд, потом вздохнул и откинулся обратно на спинку дивана.  
— Значит, — кажется, ничего не оставалось, как попытаться завязать разговор, — ты, как я слышал, учишься в Тодай?  
— Хн, — кивнул Ран, стараясь не смотреть на Кена.  
Помедлив, он перевернул страницу и попытался притвориться, что его нисколечко не беспокоит сидящий на расстоянии вытянутой руки очень заметный, очень привлекательный, очень полуобнаженный парень.  
— У меня там приятель, — Кен замялся, — ну то есть он не самый примерный студент; по правде, он настолько редко там появляется, что порой не верится, что его еще не отчислили. За пять лет я ни разу не видел, чтобы он хоть мало-мальски занимался. — Ему вспомнилось, как днем раньше Йоджи ныл, помогая перетаскивать коробки.  
— Хн. У меня есть такие знакомые, — откликнулся Фуджимия, без энтузиазма пытаясь сообразить, с чего вдруг главный герой в книжке решил жениться на сестре лучшего друга.  
— Тебе это нравится? — Кен без интереса уставился на висящий на стене напротив рисунок, изображавший гейшу и ее служанок.  
— Хн.  
— Это круто?  
— Хн, — Ран рывками перелистывал страницы, пытаясь найти, где именно упустил смысл повествования, и слишком хорошо понимая, что на книгу ему глубоко плевать.  
— Хн?  
— Хн.  
— Хн хн хннн? — Кен откровенно ухмылялся.  
— Хн… что? — Ран наконец поднял глаза и озадаченно моргнул.  
Кен только изумленно покачал головой.  
— Проехали.  
Сдавшись, Ран отложил книгу и уставился на Кена не мигая.  
— Ладно, так зачем ты ждешь Айю?  
Кен сощурился. Да уж, не лучшее начало для дружеской беседы...  
  
Вот как прикажете сообщить склонному к гиперопеке брату твоей подружки, что ты собираешься разбить ее сердце, и после этого остаться невредимым? Ну если, конечно, он не инвалид! А Фуджимия Ран им не был, вот помешанным — да, но уж точно не инвалидом.  
Так что Кен не сомневался: скажи он Рану, что собирается порвать с его драгоценной сестренкой, — и его смело можно будет искать в какой-нибудь подворотне в холодной луже, с переломанными руками и ногами, лишенного совершенно необходимой каждому земному мужчине части тела… ну и головы на плечах тоже, скорее всего, не будет.  
Перспектива не из приятных.  
Его передернуло.  
  
— Увидеть ее? Поговорить? Ну, ты знаешь, что обычно принято делать.  
— Вечером, в такое время? — Ран чуть прищурился.  
— Ну да… — Кен кивнул, чувствуя, как под пристальным взглядом Рана у него начинает дергаться глаз.  
Ран тоже кивнул, молча наблюдая за ним.  
Пауза начала затягиваться.  
Ран опять заметил, что так и не смог запугать Кена — тому разве что стало неловко.  
— Должно быть, ты считаешь меня странным.  
— Честно? — Кен искоса поглядел на Рана.  
— Честно.  
— Я думаю, что ты гребаный психопат. — Кен определенно не привык ходить вокруг да около.  
Ран не смог удержаться от тихого смешка и поспешно отвернулся, пряча не желавшую исчезать улыбку.  
  
Он должен был бы ужаснуться или по меньшей мере почувствовать себя глубоко оскорбленным — а вместо того все это его странным образом забавляло. Обычно он старался держаться так, чтобы никого не подпускать слишком близко — ну, кроме разве что соседа по комнате в общаге, но даже тот не позволял себе такой фамильярности, а уж прочие вовсе не желали нарываться.  
Кен вскинул брови: он никак не ожидал услышать в ответ тихий приятный смех.  
— Значит, ты сидишь у меня дома, сушишь одежду, дожидаешься мою сестру — и меня же называешь психопатом? — Ран пристально посмотрел на гостя.  
— Я не утверждал, что ты совсем изверг; но, согласись, сначала ты принес мне полотенце в цветочек, а теперь пялишься на меня — вот я и нервничаю. — Кен смотрел на Айиного брата подчеркнуто сердито, но при этом на его губах плясала дразнящая ухмылка.  
— Ничего подобного, — не моргнув глазом возразил Ран, преувеличенно внимательно рассматривая рисунок; он и подумать не мог, что это было так заметно.  
— Не отпирайся — все равно не получится, — Кен ухмыльнулся еще шире.  
— Мне просто было интересно, что ты делаешь, чтоб оставаться в форме, — огрызнулся Ран, бездумно листая страницы.  
— Ну коне-е-ечно, — ехидно протянул Кен, его карие глаза довольно сверкали из-под спутанной челки, которая упрямо лезла в глаза.  
Ран пристально посмотрел на него.  
— На что ты намекаешь, Хидака-сан?  
— А я на что-то намекал? — Кен, явно забавляясь, нарочно принялся рассматривать комнату, задержав взгляд на катане, которая возлежала на крепившейся к стене подставке.  
— Ты…  
Ран собрался было ответить, но так и не произнес ни слова: его вдруг пронзила простая мысль — он заигрывал! Заигрывал с бойфрендом Айи!  
Внезапно нахлынувшая паника вдруг так же быстро улеглась, когда одной мысли на смену пришла другая: он заигрывал с чертовски привлекательным почти что обнаженным парнем на диване в доме собственного отца.  
Все-таки справедливость существует.  
Теперь уже он позволил себе усмехнуться:  
— Ты намекал на многое, Хидака-сан. Интересно даже, насколько ты сам в курсе?  
Ни один из них не услышал, как тихонько открылась и закрылась входная дверь.  
Когда Кен на своем конце дивана повернулся к Рану, полотенце разъехалось, открыв загорелое бедро до самой полоски зеленых боксеров. Скорее всего, не нарочно. Скорее всего. Ран почти против воли подумал, что не прочь проверить, все ли тело Кена такое же загорелое. Так или иначе, его взгляд заметно задержался на гладком бедре, прежде чем встретился с пристальным взглядом гостя.  
— Должен же я быть в курсе, на что намекаю, — пожал плечами тот, не отводя глаз, которые, несмотря на плясавшие в них озорные искорки, были в то же время странно серьезными.  
Ран вздрогнул — словно холодные пальцы пробежались вниз по позвоночнику — и не без усилий напомнил себе, что Хидака просто заигрывал, а не приставал к нему напрямую.  
  
Ровно в этот момент в гостиную вошел старший Фуджимия, волоча портфель. Он остановился как вкопанный при виде интересного зрелища. Выражение его лица было таким же, как у Рана: каменно-бесстрастным, только более холодным и очерствелым с годами.  
Он окинул взглядом весьма условно одетого гостя, а потом уставился на сына, который вдруг ощутимо напрягся и тоже смотрел в упор, вызывающе прищурившись.  
Сделав выводы, Фуджимия-старший угрюмо нахмурился и проворчал:  
— Только не в моем доме.  
В глазах Рана полыхнула ярость.  
Казалось, что в комнате ощутимо повеяло холодом.  
— Не смей делать этого в моем доме!  
Кен сидел тихо, как мышка, явно чувствуя себя не в своей тарелке; Ран же, напротив, выглядел почти угрожающе. Он не сдвинулся с места и не проронил ни слова, ни на секунду не отводя глаз от отца.  
Тот молча, больше не удостоив сына взглядом, отвернулся и прошел через гостиную к кухне; его пальцы, вцепившиеся в ручку портфеля, побелели и подрагивали от напряжения. Под ледяным взглядом сына он скрылся в кухне, и было слышно, как он гневно бормочет:  
— Не в моем доме, только не в моем доме!  
  
Какое-то время в гостиной было тихо — ни один из двоих оставшихся не проронил ни звука. Только когда странное, сродни параличу, наваждение спало, Кен расслышал писк машинки для сушки белья.  
Он никак не мог решить, стоит ли спрашивать, какая муха укусила странного пожилого господина, который рявкнул на них, или о том, должен ли он сам пойти и забрать свою одежду. Отчего-то у него было ощущение, что на первый вопрос ему не ответят.  
— Сушилка выключилась. Мне пойти забрать…  
— Через минуту, — перебил его Ран.  
Они еще посидели в тишине. Было очень заметно, как Ран снова закрылся в своей раковине хмурой отчужденности. Кен про себя задавался вопросом, чего они выжидают, но тут все стало очевидно: они услышали, как Фуджимия-старший вышел из кухни, прошел по коридору и, сердито топая, поднялся наверх.  
Когда шаги затихли, Ран, все еще хмурясь, поднялся.  
— Идем, вытащим твою одежду.  
Кен молча кивнул, решив ни о чем не спрашивать, но окинул Рана теплым взглядом. Вспоминая об их недавней маленькой словесной игре, он поймал себя на мысли, сколько граней своей личности Ран на самом деле скрывает и отчего он это делает.  
За то недолгое время, что они провели наедине, он наблюдал разительную перемену в этом человеке, что заставляло задуматься, так ли уж тот безумен, каким кажется на первый взгляд. Может, он — всего лишь жертва печальных обстоятельств…  
  
Ран открыл круглую дверцу машинки и вытащил спутанный ворох еще теплой одежды. Он бездумно сунул его в руки Кену, закрыл дверцу и отвернулся.  
— Можешь переодеться в ванной или прямо тут, мне все равно, — с этими словами он снова ушел в гостиную.  
Погруженный в свои мысли, Кен скинул полотенце и переоделся прямо там, в маленькой комнатке. В любом случае, он же не был совсем голый. Он аккуратно повесил полотенце на вешалку над машинкой и тихонько вернулся в гостиную.  
Ран при виде него поднял глаза и захлопнул книгу, которую зачем-то снова взял, хотя читать не собирался.  
— Полагаю, тебе лучше уйти. Похоже, Айя может вернуться позже, чем я думал.  
Кен кивнул. Его так и подмывало подойти к поднявшемуся с дивана Рану и сделать что-нибудь, о чем потом наверняка придется пожалеть, но он только закусил губу и еще раз кивнул.  
Блин, как всегда, дурацкий характер: Кен был упрямым, но отзывчивым. Он далеко не так хорошо умел сдерживать свои порывы, как предмет — с некоторых пор — его внимания, но на сей раз он себя заставил, иначе ни к чему хорошему это бы не привело. Он сам терпеть не мог, когда его жалели, и не собирался выставлять себя идиотом и жалеть того, кто, скорее всего, на это только обозлится.  
  
 Они дошли до прихожей, и, пока Кен молча обувался, Ран вставил ключ в замок. Замок лязгнул, ключ дернулся сам по себе, и оба замерли, наверняка вспомнив одно и то же. Ран вздохнул, повернул ключ и посмотрел на Кена – вдруг тому опять придет в голову что-нибудь эдакое? Но Кен только нахмурился и что-то пробормотал себе под нос, кажется, про ужастики и «Сияние» ****** — или что-то в этом роде.  
Ран открыл дверь, выпуская гостя на крылечко, и оба вздохнули: дождь лил как из ведра.  
Кен ухмыльнулся и недолго думая шагнул под ливень, пряча голову. Минута — и он снова вымок до нитки, пока шагал по узкой каменной дорожке через двор.  
На полпути он обернулся, улыбаясь:  
— Знаешь, я только сейчас оценил иронию ситуации — столько ждать, чтобы одежда высохла, и тут же снова промокнуть.  
Ран слегка вздохнул — что верно, то верно.  
— До свиданья, — тихо сказал Кен и вышел на улицу, к обочине, где оставил свой мотоцикл.  
Не желая снова быть замеченным в том, что он пялится на Кена, Ран поспешно зашел в прихожую и бросил ключи на журнальный столик. И тут же нахмурился, обнаружив на нем еще связку ключей, которых раньше не видел, — наверняка Кен позабыл. Подхватив их за кольцо, он снова вышел из дому.  
  
Встав на самый краешек крыльца, он почувствовал, как на его рубашку и брюки попало несколько капель, упавших с навеса. Он вгляделся в пелену дождя и заметил, что Кен идет к нему — должно быть, уже обнаружил пропажу. Подходя ближе, он поднял голову и посмотрел прямо в глаза Рану, который вдруг понял, что не может отвести взгляд, хочет он того или нет.  
Ран молча протянул ключи; рукав рубашки мигом намок, а пальцы словно потеряли хватку. Кажется, Кен это заметил и подался вперед, однако за ключами не потянулся.  
Ран вдруг почувствовал, как его с головой окатило водой, — точнее, его выдернули под дождь и почти вплотную прижали к сильному, гибкому телу. Ни один из них не отвел глаз, и когда Кен притянул его еще ближе, Ран откуда-то знал, что сейчас случится.  
Губы приоткрылись сами собой, словно предвкушая то, чего он подспудно ждал весь вечер.  
Дождь, казалось, полил еще сильней, и окружающий мир на какое-то время словно стал невидим, размытый потоками падающей с неба воды.  
Мягкие губы Кена прижались к губам Рана — секунды на три, — после чего Кен вдруг отодвинулся от него, заметив неуверенное, почти потерянное выражение лица. Но потом снова подался вперед и поцеловал Рана еще раз, и больше не отстранялся.  
Дождь, поначалу хлеставший холодными струями, вдруг показался теплым — он будто падал вокруг, огибая их и мягко обнимая за плечи. Ран инстинктивно прижался еще ближе, погружаясь глубже в тепло, которое разливалось по телу.  
  
Кен не предполагал, что все будет вот так. Его целью было как-нибудь подразнить Рана, возможно, только чтобы еще раз увидеть его ошеломленный взгляд. Оставить его гадать, что дальше. В итоге он получил гораздо больше, чем мимолетное щекочущее удовольствие.  
Это было… как если бы ветер выбил воздух из легких, оставив его задыхаться и чувствовать себя невесомым, готовым взлететь.  
Отчего-то все казалось странно прекрасным — в своем роде, непонятным и сводящим с ума.  
Наконец он отстранился, переводя дыхание, попятился и почувствовал, как Ран, который в какой-то момент обнял его за талию, опустил руки. Он осторожно вытянул ключи из безжизненно разомкнувшихся пальцев Рана и отошел еще на пару шагов.  
Несколько мгновений они молча смотрели друг на друга, а потом Кен развернулся и ушел.  
  
Второй раз Ран словно в трансе стоял посреди двора, наблюдая, как мотоцикл набирает скорость и исчезает в конце улицы, поднимая фонтаны брызг.  
Никогда до этой минуты он так не любил дождь.  
  
Айя и две ее подруги следили за ними с другой стороны улицы — они только что подъехали и еще не успели выйти из машины. Айя почувствовала, как Сакура тянет ее за рукав:  
— Может, переночуешь у нас?  
Старшая сестра Сакуры, Юрико, сидевшая за рулем, кивнула:  
— Уверена, мама не будет возражать.  
  
Но Айя сидела неподвижно и могла только смотреть, как ее парень целует ее брата. Не просто чмокает в щечку — целует по-настоящему.  
И теперь брат стоял там — с алых волос капало, мокрые насквозь рубашка и брюки облепили тело, а на дворе, между прочим, еще только март! — с таким видом, будто он не понимает, ни где он, ни кто он.  
Она не знала, чего ей больше хочется: утащить его в дом из-под дождя или устроить скандал.  
Как он мог! Как они могли…  
Словом, при любом раскладе хотелось выйти и что-нибудь сделать, но Сакура все еще мягко тянула ее за рукав, а Юрико смотрела на нее спокойно и сочувственно — и Айя передумала.  
Лучше было убраться отсюда куда-нибудь подальше.  
Туда, где нет ни брата, ни Кена. Где она могла свернуться клубочком и рыдать в подушку, пока не уснет и дождь не начнет плакать за нее.  
— Хорошо… — тихо согласилась она и кивнула, не в силах отвести взгляд от брата, по-прежнему как изваяние стоявшего посреди двора.

\--------------------

* «Железный повар» (IronChef) — популярное японское кулинарное ТВ-шоу. Транслировалось с 1993 года по 1999 год, в 2012-2013 году — в обновленном формате. Адаптированные версии этого шоу транслируются в Америке и ряде других стран. Подробнее [здесь](http://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/Iron_Chef). 

**«Сияние» (англ. The Shining) — культовый фильм ужасов Стэнли Кубрика, снятый в 1980 году по мотивам одноименного романа Стивена Кинга. Взято [отсюда](http://ru.wikipedia.org/wiki/%D0%A1%D0%B8%D1%8F%D0%BD%D0%B8%D0%B5_\(%D1%84%D0%B8%D0%BB%D1%8C%D0%BC\)). 


	5. И ты - для меня

                                                                  

Тишине, царившей в комнате, пришел конец, когда дверь неожиданно распахнулась настежь — явно не без помощи чьей-то ноги, — так что створка с треском впечаталась в стену.  
Свет из коридора мягко окутывал человеческую фигуру, возникшую на пороге; ничего, кроме силуэта, разобрать в темноте было невозможно.  
— И что означает весь этот интим? — громогласно вопросили от двери.  
— И тебе привет, Кудо, — Ран, уютно устроившийся с книжкой у ночника, поморщился и продолжил читать.  
— Ты! — драматично воскликнул Йоджи, уставив в соседа по комнате обвиняющий перст. — У тебя были девочки по вызову! Я чувствую этот запах! Ты, бессовестный мелкий развратник!  
Ран не обратил на него особого внимания: за год знакомства выходки Кудо перестали его удивлять.  
— И ты ни одну не застал, такая жалость.  
— А мальчиков? — игриво повел бровями Йоджи, закрывая дверь, слегка покосившуюся от сильного удара. Как всегда грациозно он прошествовал к своей кровати, плюхнулся на спружинивший матрас и воззрился на товарища.  
— Их тоже. — Ран отложил книгу. Его компаньон всегда требовал к себе внимания — потому что, по его собственному утверждению, был неотразим. Ран мог бы развеять его иллюзии, но поленился.  
Через минуту Йоджи, устав ждать и осознав, что продолжения не последует, вздохнул.  
— Только не говори, что все выходные ты, как затворник, проторчал дома, читая и слушая свою унылую фигню!  
— Моцарт — не фигня, олух бескультурный.  
— Зато Гакт — вполне.  
Ран сердито зыркнул на него, впрочем, не всерьез.  
Йоджи скорчил рожицу.  
— То есть ты бездельничал с сестрой, читал книжки и слушал медляки о-конечно-не-дурацкого-помилуйте-как-можно-Гакта, пока жизнь, которой ты пренебрег, проходила мимо. Случилось еще что-нибудь? Что-нибудь, достойное упоминания?  
  
Ран тут же отвел глаза, пытаясь отыскать на стене что-нибудь — хотя бы шляпку гвоздя, на которую он мог бы смотреть, чтобы не прокручивать непрерывно в голове вчерашний вечер. Он вернулся в общагу только утром, но с той самой минуты, как проводил взглядом Кена и его мотоцикл, Ран не мог думать ни о чем — и ни о ком — другом.  
Его мысли были в полном раздрае. Прежде всего, конечно, закономерным образом возникали вопросы: почему он меня поцеловал? Хотел ли я этого? И что это для нас значит? Увижу ли я его еще? Хочу ли я его видеть? Наконец, более-менее успокоившись, он просто решил, что ведет себя глупо, и предпочел не сомневаться, а подумать о чем-нибудь еще. Например, об Айе. Что, разумеется, привело только к одному — ужасному чувству вины.  
Айя не вернулась ни вечером, ни утром, когда Рану пора было уходить, чтобы успеть на электричку. Она даже не позвонила, что его несколько беспокоило. А самое неприятное — то, что она не пришла домой, он заметил только уже после полуночи, когда не мог уснуть и пялился в окно на уличный фонарь. Он просто ужасный брат. Сначала целовался с ее парнем (пусть и не он начал, но зато охотно отвечал!), а потом вообще про нее забыл.  
Часть его хотела найти ее и рассказать обо всем и от всего сердца просить прощения, а другая — отыскать в телефонном справочнике номер Кена и потребовать большего, чем просто какой-то поцелуй под дождем. Черт, он, похоже, совсем спятил. Интересно, в роду Фуджимия были шизофреники? Или еще какие душевнобольные…  
Разумеется, поцелуй чем-чем, а каким-то не был точно.  
  
Ран вдруг впал в тоску. В самом деле, он всего лишь хотел похандрить в одиночестве с кружкой чая, не зажигая света, и послушать шум дождя за окном, а не порядком доставшие расспросы Йоджи. Он решил, что не будет на него смотреть, и вместо того уставился на гвоздь, прикидывая, что на нем висело раньше — постер или, может, картина?  
Жаль, что Йоджи было не провести.  
— Ну? — выжидательно намекнул он.  
— Что ну?  
— Выкладывай, что случилось. Видно же, что ты что-то скрываешь.  
— Ничего не случилось.  
— Ой, да брось, Ран, расскажи!  
— Нет.  
— Фи! Между прочим, правило, что на первом курсе личная жизнь — всеобщее достояние, еще никто не отменял. Ты должен мне рассказать, что такого интересного произошло и почему ты вдруг перестал помирать во цвете лет от одиночества, лелея горькие обиды!  
Ран нахмурился.  
— Мы сходили с Айей в кафе. И я поговорил с матерью первый раз за почти два месяца.  
Йоджи прищурился:  
— И все?  
Ран оскорбленно фыркнул и достал из сумки тетрадь и ручку, намереваясь заняться домашним заданием.  
— Да, что-то не так?  
— В точку! Все не так! Разве это жизнь? Книжки, разговоры с сестрой, учеба. Ты можешь с кем-то пообщаться, только если тебя напоить, а это удалось хорошо если раза три, и то лишь ценой моих титанических усилий! — В голосе Йоджи появился сарказм: — Не понимаю, как ты живешь в своей скорлупке — у тебя еще не развилась клаустрофобия? Еще немного, и ты начнешь в ней разлагаться и вонять!  
— Не волнуйся, я знаком с правилами гигиены. — Ран в который раз подивился, с какой стати он терпит Кудо, который постоянно капает ему на мозги.  
А тот тем временем продолжал:  
— То есть, я к чему — предложи я познакомить тебя с подходящим парнем, ты ж меня пошлешь!  
Ран мысленно отвесил себе подзатыльник — и надо ж ему было тогда напиться и выболтать приятелю свой маленький секрет! Не то чтобы он боялся, что кто-то о нем плохо подумает, — просто в принципе был против постороннего вмешательства в личную жизнь. Конечно, Кудо знал с самого начала, будучи на удивление наблюдательным (в конце концов, что-то же помогло ему сюда поступить!), и даже считал, что для такого типа, как Ран, это только в плюс. Сам Йоджи мутил не только с девчонками, но и с парнями тоже, границ для него не существовало.  
— Хотя если б ты и встретил хорошего парня, ты б скорей всего его отпугнул еще до того, как что-нибудь бы наметилось.  
Рану невольно вспомнилось Кеново откровенное «Я думаю, что ты гребаный психопат». Вообще-то испуганным он тогда не выглядел.  
— Кто? — Йоджи резко прервал свою тираду и пристально поглядел на Рана.  
Ран поморщился — он и не заметил, что говорит вслух.  
— Просто парень.  
Йоджи навострил любопытные уши, его зеленые глаза заблестели.  
— А ты знаешь, сколько говнороманчиков начинается именно так? «Просто парень», говоришь? — Он воздел руки, декламируя: — «Кари, с кем это ты только что болтала?» — «О, ни с кем. Так, просто парень». И потом они делают что-нибудь идиотское, типа влюбляются и выигрывают войну или становятся самыми популярными ребятами в школе, и все в таком духе, — Йоджи прыснул.  
Ран покачал головой и вздохнул.  
— Парень моей сестры.  
— А-а, — Йоджи посерьезнел. — Ну, ясное дело. Будь я парнем твоей сестры, я бы…  
— Даже не начинай про это.  
— …наверное, был склонен согласиться.  
Ран пресек реплику сердитым взглядом, а потом тихо сказал:  
— Он назвал меня психопатом.  
  
Йоджи было расхохотался, но вдруг смолк, пораженный неожиданной мыслью: пару дней назад Кен рассказывал что-то ужасно похожее. Он вдруг ощутил воодушевление, в глазах заплясали чертенята. Если Ран сейчас говорил о Кене, то это минимум сродни второму пришествию! Йоджи умирал от любопытства. Нет, не может быть, чтобы Ран оказался тем самым «чокнутым старшим братом», которого хотел, по его собственному признанию, Кен. Да ну, исключено! Токио слишком огромен, слишком многолик и перенаселен для подобных совпадений.  
С другой стороны, если подумать, то магазин, где работал Кен, располагался в том же районе, где стоял дом Фуджимия.  
Йоджи ухмыльнулся:  
— Он прямо в лицо тебе так сказал?  
— Именно, — казалось, Рана позабавило воспоминание, но он тут же, чуть прищурившись, продолжил копаться в сумке в поисках ручки.  
Совершенно в духе Кена. Йоджи вздохнул.  
— Как бестактно.  
— Что, прости? — Ран вскинул бровь.  
— Да так, просто размышляю. — Ухмылка Йоджи стала шире. — Значит, ты познакомился с парнем сестры? И как, уже пристроил его труп в уютный морг, или он все еще бродит где-то неупокоенный?  
Было ощущение, что шутку Ран не уловил; он помолчал, а потом принялся перетряхивать сумку — да где эта долбанная ручка?! — и буркнул:  
— Может, сменим уже тему?  
— Зачем? Мне интересно послушать, как ты лишил его неких важных частей тела и бросил останки в залив, — сострил Йоджи.  
— Да ничего я ему не сделал, — вздохнул Ран. — Мы просто поговорили… ну, все в таком духе.  
…Чего-чего?  
— В каком это — в таком? Попытались изувечить друг друга или трахнулись не откладывая?  
— Я не трахаю парней своей сестры.  
Судя по ухмылке до ушей, Йоджи это совершенно не убедило.  
— Но ты… не отказался от кое-чего другого?  
Ран уже было хотел спросить, на что тот намекает, как вдруг перед глазами четко всплыла картинка. Они уже обсуждали это — с полуголым Кеном, там, на диване, заигрывая друг с другом. И в намеках недостатка не было. Так что он решил отмолчаться.  
— Ты на него запал, да?  
Ран нахмурился, отшвырнул сумку и тетрадь, лег на спину и уставился в потолок.  
— С чего ты это взял, Кудо? Он встречается с моей сестрой.  
Сказано это было слишком тихо.  
— В жизни еще не такое бывает. — Йоджи решил, что самое время незаметно прояснить ситуацию: точно ли эти двое говорили друг о друге, или это чистое совпадение? — Если задуматься, кстати, совсем недавно мне друг рассказал, как познакомился со старшим братом своей подружки. Я сначала хотел ему посоветовать забить на нее, а он в итоге пришел к выводу, что брат привлекает его гораздо сильней, чем сестра.  
В яблочко!  
Ран вскинулся в секунду и теперь сверлил Йоджи своими невозможными фиолетовыми глазами.  
— Что ты несешь?  
Йоджи загадочно ухмыльнулся и поднялся с кровати.  
— Я говорю, что в этом безумном, безумном мире до хрена прекрасного и ты столько всего упускаешь.  
Приятель непонимающе смотрел на него.  
— Короче, завтра ты идешь со мной и с Шу! Мы собрались в клуб.  
Ран закрыл глаза и откинулся на подушку. Похоже, он зря надеялся, что Кудо откажется от попыток вытащить его на тусовки, куда сам наведывается с завидной регулярностью в компании очередной пассии.  
— Нет, спасибо. Мне надо поработать над…  
— Ну уж нет, Ран, ты пойдешь с нами. И будешь веселиться, и может даже напьешься, и будешь кайфовать.  
— Нет, я…  
— Да, детка.  
— Нет.  
— Да.  
— Нет.  
— Да.  
— Нет, и прекрати уже.  
— Да, и сам прекрати.  
— Нет, я никуда не иду.  
— О, но конечно, Ран, ты идешь! — И, прежде чем тот успел вставить еще хоть слово, Йоджи уже вынесся из комнаты — один-в-один ракетный ускоритель. Очень сексуальный ускоритель. И Рану ничего не оставалось, как хандрить и желать, чтобы завтра случилось землетрясение, которое погребет его под стенами общаги и наконец-то позволит сдохнуть.  
  
Тем временем в холле Йоджи, хмуря брови и привалившись к стене, вытащил мобильник и набрал знакомый номер. Он пока еще не был до конца уверен, что парнем, о котором говорил Ран, был Кен, но надеялся на это — когда еще выпадет такой шанс? В сводничестве он ошибся всего раз, и последствия оказались болезненными; так что он всерьез рассчитывал на собственную интуицию. Ну и опять же хоть будет общая тема для разговоров!  
— Алло, — в трубке послышался слегка сиплый со сна голос.  
— Кен-кен, только не говори, что я тебя разбудил — сейчас четыре часа пополудни!  
В трубке вздохнули и зевнули:  
— Ты разбудил меня в четыре двадцать восемь…  
Йоджи решил не обращать внимания на сарказм.  
— Слушай, мне надо, чтобы завтра к семи вечера ты засунул подальше свое вечное цветочно-магазинное барахло, которое ты неизвестно почему зовешь одеждой, и достал себе приличные шмотки, в которых будешь выглядеть привлекательно. Понимаю, что на это надо время, потому звоню сейчас, чтоб дать тебе фору.  
— Чего? — голос Кена все еще был сонным. — Зачем? Что происходит?  
— Мы идем тусить в клуб.  
В трубке молчали.  
— Ты, я и Шульдих, мы втроем идем в клуб, где будем танцевать, пить и устраивать дикие оргии.  
— Для оргии надо четвертого, Йотан.  
— О, я уверен, что к нам еще кое-кто присоединится!  
— Ты знаешь, что я не собираюсь ни тусить в клубе, ни участвовать — неважно, шутка это была или нет, — в оргиях, а с вами, ребята, и подавно.  
— С нами подавно? Ты так говоришь, будто мы какие-нибудь гайдзины, Кен-кен. Или вообще пришельцы.  
— А, так по-твоему Шульдих и этот чувак, Фарф, — японцы, да?  
Йоджи заржал при этих словах.  
— На самом деле, — продолжал Кен, — это не то, что я имел в виду; я о твоем окружении. Ваша компашка вечно таскается по вечеринкам и клубам, не говоря уж о потрахушках друг с другом.  
— Друг с другом? Трахаемся? Я, к твоему сведению, предпочитаю моногамные отношения!  
— Секундочку, не ты ли только минуту назад говорил про оргию?.. — Кен притворно задумался. — Да нет, исключено. Кудо Йоджи, образец добродетели и моногамии всех времен и народов, никогда бы даже близко не допустил подобных мыслей, как можно!  
Йоджи, все еще смеясь, перебил Кена:  
— Короче, никаких дешевых отмазок — ты пойдешь, и точка. Обратного пути нет.  
— Да что ты? С каких пор?  
— Вот с этой минуты. Встречаемся в центре, у «Crater», лады? У входа, а то не найдемся.  
Кен чертыхнулся, но сдался. Планов на завтра у него так и так не было, к тому же Кудо вроде не собирался притащить очередную девицу, чтобы познакомить ее с Кеном. Надо думать, там будет еще один такой же несчастный, с которым они вынуждены будут сидеть и трепаться за жизнь, пока Шульдих и Йоджи будут тискаться и лапать друг друга и всех, кто подвернется под руку на танцполе; просто Йоджи не хотел заморачиваться с объяснениями.  
— Ладно, добро, встретимся там.  
— Вот и чудненько! Будем ждать с нетерпением.  
— Пока, — устало попрощался Кен и нажал отбой, рассчитывая еще немного поспать до начала тренировки с ребятишками.  
Порой он просто проклинал свою мягкотелость. Ему удалось поспать совсем чуть-чуть после… того, что было. И что-то подсказывало, что от чашки чаю энергии не прибавится.  
  
…Когда Кен добрался от дома Фуджимии до своей квартирки, он так и не успел оправиться от потрясения. Губы едва ощутимо покалывало, и он никак не мог определиться, хочет ли еще увидеть Рана, или же нет. Как он вечно умудрялся облажаться — было выше его понимания, и это бесило его страшно.  
Он ехал туда с одной целью: окончательно порвать с Айей-чан, постаравшись объяснить, что она просто слишком молода. Он правда не собирался делать то, что сделал, пока не принялся всерьез наблюдать за Раном и не заметил, что тот поглядывает на него так же виновато и вместе с тем выжидательно.  
И поддался порыву, а теперь вот мучается угрызениями совести. И факт, что он целовался с парнем, которого — чего скрывать — хотел поцеловать с первой встречи, не делал ситуацию менее щекотливой. К тому же он так и не порвал с Айей-чан.  
Может, при следующей встрече ему хватит сил объяснить ей спокойно и разумно, что поддерживать иллюзию романтических отношений больше нет смысла, и удастся умолчать, что ее брата он хочет сильней, ну и об инциденте с поцелуем, само собой. И что он теперь не может спать, потому что вместо этого только и думает о ее брате. А если повезет, то Ран будет чувствовать себя слишком виноватым и тоже ничего ей не расскажет, и Айя-чан никогда не узнает, что тайно происходило за ее спиной. Все вернется на круги своя, как раньше, когда Кен не знал ни ту, ни другого. А что, не так уж плохо.  
Только пусто как-то…  
  
Кен вышел из электрички и огляделся. Чувствовал он себя неплохо, хотя настроение так и не улучшилось. Оставалось пройти буквально пару кварталов до «Crater», где было условлено встретиться с Йоджи и его нынешним любовником.  
Кен мысленно покачал головой, размышляя, как долго это продлится. Правду сказать, он был удивлен, что они встречались уже четыре месяца; приличный срок что для Йоджи, что для Шульдиха — но, кажется, на их любовном горизонте было по-прежнему безоблачно.  
Кен вздохнул и прислонился к столбу как раз напротив входа в клуб, впечатлявший своими размерами. Это было очень оживленное место, люди поминутно входили, и выходили, и толпились вокруг. Йоджи, конечно, это знал, потому и просил подождать снаружи на видном месте.  
Было уже семь тридцать, для Токио — ранние сумерки. Йоджи опаздывал почти всегда, но пока что Кен ждал всего пятнадцать минут. Разглядывая прохожих, он не переставал задаваться вопросом, с чего решил поддаться уговорам Йоджи. Прямо сейчас все, чего он хотел, — это вернуться домой, посмотреть телек, слопать пару порций рамена и завалиться спать, можно даже прямо на диване. Но не-е-ет, он вынужден подпирать столб напротив входа в самый популярное заведение в центре Токио, да еще нарядившись в обтягивающую рубашку и джинсы — и да, он то и дело ощущал на себе похотливые взгляды, в «награду» за выбор прикида, — и ждать этого придурка, который никогда даже прийти вовремя не может, и его развратных дружков.  
  
— Кен-кен! — Ну, как всегда. Глупо рассчитывать, что Йоджи при встрече обойдется без ненавистного прозвища.  
— Меня зовут Кен, три буквы: «К», «Е», «Н». Повторять их по два раза нет необходимости, — проворчал он, оборачиваясь.  
И застыл, вытаращив глаза.  
— Надо же, каждый раз, как я тебя вижу, у тебя такое смешное выражение лица, что даже неприлично! — высокий рыжеволосый парень, явно иностранец, державший Йоджи под руку, ухмыльнулся, наклонился вперед и снисходительно потрепал Кена по щеке.  
С Шульдихом они общались не чтобы часто, но достаточно, чтобы тот не стеснялся дразнить Кена по любому подвернувшемуся поводу. В общем-то, ничего такого в этом не было.  
Кен хотел показать ему средний палец, но передумал — его внимание было приковано к человеку, который стоял не дальше трех футов позади счастливой парочки.  
Его взгляд встретился с изумленным взглядом фиолетовых глаз.  
  
— Кен-кен, — растягивая слова, начал Йоджи и ухмыльнулся, увидев, как Шульдих вопросительно поднял бровь, — это, — указал он на Рана, — мой сосед по комнате, Фуджимия…  
— Мы знакомы, — спокойно перебил Кен, прищурившись, и приветственно кивнул: — Рад встрече.  
  
Ран стоял, словно язык проглотив.  
Все вдруг стало болезненно очевидным. Ухмылка Йоджи была слишком многозначительной, и он совсем не казался удивленным, что Кен и Ран оказались знакомы, скорее, демонстрировал почти облегчение. Откуда Йоджи узнал, было загадкой, может, в воздухе Токио витает что-то странное. Жутковатое даже. Вообще довольно грубо с его стороны. Вот тебе и поцелуй на прощанье.  
  
— А, вот как? — Шульдих лениво улыбнулся, похоже, обо всем догадавшись. — Ну, тогда вам даже не надо ждать, пока вас представят, чтоб друг друга трах… — закончить фразу Шульдиху помешала рука бойфренда: тот зажал ему рот и одарил сердитым взглядом.  
Йоджи чиркнул ладонью себе поперек горла и одними губами проговорил: «Сбавь обороты», постаравшись сделать все как можно незаметней, с улыбкой повернулся к Фуджимии и Хидаке, взиравшим на него с одинаковой подозрительностью.  
— Да, в любом случае, спасибо, что мы можем тебе его, — очередной жест в сторону Рана, у которого складывалось смутное ощущение, что его принимают за мебель, — сплавить. Не знаю, как бы мы смогли оттянуться, когда он рядом.  
Кен скривился и хотел вмешаться, но парочка уже пробиралась сквозь толпу желающих попасть в клуб, небрежно махнув на прощание. Он нарочно громко вздохнул и с минуту стоял просто так. Неожиданный поворот событий, ничего не скажешь. Во-первых, Кудо соврал, что никого не приведет, что неудивительно; а во вторых, притащил он не кого-нибудь, а Рана, которого Кен зацеловал до безумия (или это он сам обезумел, когда полез целоваться?) только позавчера и был почти уверен, что они никогда больше не встретятся.  
  
— Меня кинули, — пробормотал Ран, как-то потерянно глядя вслед удалявшемуся приятелю.  
— Ага, он мудак.  
Они же сейчас про Йоджи говорили, правда?  
— Я даже не хотел сюда идти, а когда он меня все же притащил, то тут же просто бросил.  
— Он вечно так. — Кен тихонько вздохнул, нерешительно глядя на толпу. — Мы как, будем заходить?  
Ран пожал плечами и неохотно поднял глаза:  
— Я правда не хотел сюда идти, я же говорил.  
— Я тоже.  
— Может, зайдем куда-нибудь, выпьем чаю? — Отчего-то было чувство, что он хотел спросить совсем не это. — Мне как-то пока не хочется домой…  
Кен посмотрел на него и, поколебавшись, кивнул, не понимая, с чего он так напрягается.  
— Не вопрос. Куда?  
— Я здесь практически не бывал, не знаю, что есть поблизости.  
— Ну, тогда, может, просто пойдем ко мне?  
Оба вдруг замолчали.  
— Я не хотел, чтобы это прозвучало как непристойное предложение, — заметил Кен.  
Ран с трудом сумел скрыть усмешку и просто кивнул, стараясь казаться равнодушным. Он снова ощутил этот спонтанный порыв, хотя и знал, что скоро опять почувствует себя виноватым. Хидака умудрялся каким-то образом вызывать в нем непрошеные эмоции, и Ран смутно подозревал, что это может превратиться в раздражающую закономерность.  
— Ну и отлично. — Кен повернулся, чтобы показывать дорогу, мысленно отвесив себе подзатыльник за то, что говорил, как какой-то извращенец.  
  
Они прошли пешком вниз по кривой, длинной улице с мигающими рекламными щитами и ярко освещенными витринами — здесь было все, что только можно приобрести в центре Токио. Поездка в переполненной электричке прошла без эксцессов, разве что Рана потискали руки очень радостной и улыбчивой пожилой дамы, которая, судя по всему, спутала его задницу со своими ходунками.  
Они почти не разговаривали, пока добирались до квартирки Кена. Прошли еще пару кварталов пешком и преодолели несколько лестничных пролетов — за то время, пока Кен тут жил, лифт не работал ни разу, — но Ран был рад оказаться вдали от людских толп.  
— Извини, у меня немного неприбрано, — быстро сказал Кен, разуваясь, и впустил гостя.  
  
Квартирка Хидаки в самом деле оказалась крохотной. Двухкомнатной она могла считаться с большим натягом. И Ран, который до общаги никогда не был ограничен таким маленьким пространством, невольно задавался вопросом, как это удавалось Кену.  
 В одном углу на черной тумбочке стоял небольшой телевизор, от него тянулись спутанные провода двд-плеера и приставки. На белых стенах висели только лишь небольшая рамка с фотографией ребятишек в футбольной форме да клейкий календарь 7-Eleven (сейчас там красовался полуобнаженный Йошики ***** за фортепьяно).  
Напротив телевизора притулился видавший виды двуспальный зеленый диванчик, а в угловой кухоньке стоял маленький черный стол с тремя разномастными стульями — вот, собственно, и вся мебель. Две двери в дальнем углу комнаты, очевидно, вели в спальню и ванную.  
Зато почти все свободное пространство было завалено бумагами, коробками, открытками с изображением старых мотоциклов, спортивными журналами и прочим хламом. Один из стульев лежал на полу кверху ножками. Диван был развернут спинкой к телевизору. На кухонном столе валялась опрокинутая чашка, из нее капала какая-то странная жидкость подозрительного зеленого цвета и стекала вниз — под ней образовалась уже изрядная лужица. И отчего-то в комнате отчётливо пахло апельсинами, хотя в обозримых пределах ни одного не наблюдалось.  
Рану, который так и стоял у порога, было почти страшно сойти с места. Совершенно ясно — пока они преодолевали три лестничных пролета, произошло землетрясение, просто они еще не смотрели новости. Наверное, стоит включить телевизор…  
  
— Я же уже сказал, извини за беспорядок! — Кен окинул квартиру быстрым взглядом и озадаченно нахмурился: — Кажется, я чуток подзапустил тут все…  
Ран подавил желание съязвить, решив не позорить хозяина квартиры, и вместо этого разулся и направился к дивану.  
— Не страшно.  
— Ну что, чаю? — Кен убрал грязную чашку и принялся заваривать чай, перешагивая лужицу.  
— Не откажусь.  
Пока Кен суетился на кухоньке, Ран разглядывал комнату.  
— Ты живешь один?  
— Ага.  
— Просто было интересно, способен ли один человек устроить такой феерический бардак.  
Кен бросил на него сердитый взгляд.  
— Я способен на что угодно, если берусь за это серьезно, — услужливо просветил он Рана.  
Тот отвернулся, пряча усмешку.  
— И давно ты тут живешь?  
— В Токио или в этой квартире?  
— И то, и другое.  
— Ну, я вырос в Токио, а здесь живу с выпускного класса старшей школы — три года, стало быть.  
— Айя сказала, что ты бросил учебу.  
Кен на мгновение застыл, закусив губу, потом выбросил чайные пакетики и понес кружки к дивану.  
— Извини, поставить тут не на что.  
Уход от ответа.  
— Так значит, Йоджи — твой сосед по комнате, да? — Кен ухмыльнулся, усаживаясь. — Как вам должно быть весело вместе! Поди, все ночи напролет рассказываете друг другу страшилки, как в школьной поездке?  
Перешли к сарказму.  
— Если под весельем ты имеешь в виду, что я допоздна в одиночестве читаю или смотрю телевизор в общей гостиной, пока он в нашей комнате в очередной раз трахает кого-нибудь до умопомрачения, то да. Именно так.  
Кен прыснул:  
— Я так и думал.  
  
Они помолчали, размышляя каждый о своем. Напряжение, которое несколько спало, пока они разговаривали, вернулось с новой силой и, казалось, возрастало с каждой секундой. Словно оба подспудно с нетерпением ждали, что вечер, и без того полный сюрпризов, несомненно, закончится как-нибудь ужасно.  
Слова слетели с губ прежде, чем Ран мог понять, зачем он задает вопрос, который столько времени терзал его мысли:  
— Почему в тот раз ты…  
Кен замер на мгновение — он ждал этого вопроса, вот только ответа так и не придумал.  
— Не знаю. А почему ты ответил?  
— Не знаю.  
— Что ж, не то чтобы я это планировал, или как-то так. То есть, я думаю, что ты привлекательный и все такое, но вообще я не имею такой привычки — встречаться с кем-то, а потом целоваться с их братом или сестрой.  
Ран нахмурился — чувство вины, как он и ждал, развернулось в полный рост.  
— Этого не должно было случиться.  
Кен согласно кивнул, но не отодвинулся.  
— Но я об этом думаю постоянно, — тихо продолжил тот, — и не могу перестать.  
Кен поднял бровь — он не ожидал, что Ран так быстро перейдет к главному.  
— Чувство вины невообразимое.  
Проехали. Кажется, предстоят душевные муки.  
Наступило молчание, прерываемое только приглушенным уличным шумом.  
— Я считаю, что ты должен с ней порвать, — пробормотал Ран, уставившись в стену напротив.  
  
Кен помолчал, а потом повернулся к нему с некоторым недоверием во взгляде. Похер, что для того, собственно, и планировался позавчерашний визит в дом Фуджимии — какое право придурок имеет указывать, как ему поступать с Айей-чан! Когда люди начинали что-то требовать от него, Кен моментально заводился и срывал на них гнев.  
  
— С какого хрена ты решил, что можешь мне указывать?  
— Неужели ты не чувствуешь, что виноват? — Ран прищурился.  
— А что было-то?! Я вообще мог бы рассказать правду, надеюсь, она поймет! — а может, нет.  
— Не думаю, что ты искренне хочешь, чтобы она все узнала.  
— Значит, хочешь, чтобы я с ней порвал? Почему ты так о ней заботишься? Насколько я помню, ты ее брат, а не отец!  
— Я лишь не хочу, чтобы она напрасно страдала. Я сожалею о том, что было, и тебе бы следовало, если тебе хоть немного стыдно и она тебе не безразлична!  
— Что было, что было, что было! Ты все время это твердишь, — голос Кена стал низким, глаза опасно сузились. — А что именно было-то, а, Фуджимия-сан?  
В глазах Рана сверкнула ярость, он уже готов был ответить, но быстро спохватился и стиснул зубы, его лицо посуровело и приобрело угрюмое выражение. Поразительно, как воспоминания одновременно и захватывали, и злили! Он костерил себя последними словами за то, что почти желал, чтобы это произошло снова.  
Взгляд Кена, казалось, мог прожечь насквозь, его глаза сверкали почти угрожающе.  
— Тебе так стыдно говорить об этом вслух?  
— Этого не должно было произойти!  
— И что?  
— И то! — Ран усиленно пытался подобрать слова: — То, что… этого не должно было быть!  
— И что?!  
— А то, что ты не должен был меня целовать! — раздраженно выпалил Ран.  
— И ты, положа руку на сердце, предпочел бы, чтобы я этого не сделал? — Кен поглядел на него с откровенным интересом.  
Идиотизм какой-то.  
Не дожидаясь ответа, он продолжал:  
— Если так, можно просто вести себя, будто ничего не было — я тебя не целовал, ты не целовал в ответ. И покончим с этим.  
— Ты порвешь с Айей? — настаивал Ран; он не хотел делать вид, что ничего не случилось, но так было бы лучше для всех. — Это несправедливо по отношению к ней.  
Кен поморщился и встал:  
— Я тогда за именно этим к вам и приезжал.  
Повисло молчание.  
— О… — внятного ответа Ран придумать не смог. Он вдруг почувствовал себя глупо.  
— Я хотел порвать с ней, потому что понял, что ты нравишься мне больше, чем она, — Кен бросил быстрый взгляд на Рана. — Хотя у меня и не было намерения закрутить с тобой. — И он понес свою пустую чашку в раковину.  
  
Ран понятия не имел, что на это сказать. За всю его жизнь впервые кто-то открыто признался, что испытывает к нему что-то вроде романтических чувств. Это было странное ощущение — будто его изнутри вдруг окатило жаркой волной, наполнило теплом до самых кончиков пальцев, — но еще непонятней было внезапное осознание, что он чувствует к Кену то же самое.  
За два дня он совсем извелся из-за чувства вины, но готов был повторить содеянное прямо сейчас. Непонятно, как и почему, но несомненно хотел, пусть никому, даже себе, добровольно бы не признался в этом.  
И он не хотел забывать.  
  
Кен, с другой стороны, не был так невинен, как это могло показаться его гостю. Свою долю самобичевания он поимел: ну в самом деле, в кои-то веки захотелось кого-то поцеловать — и этим кем-то, конечно же, нужно было оказаться брату его подружки! Создатель и правда его ненавидит. Сильнее всех остальных, которые делили между собой горькую судьбу и понапрасну считали себя объектами его ярости. И, тем не менее, это с легкостью отправило коту под хвост все его намерения, с которыми он приехал тогда в этот дом. Он не собирался ничего затевать с братом Айи-чан до приезда, и сейчас тоже ничего не собирается делать.  
И неважно, что он позвал Рана на чай к себе домой и что тот сейчас стоял в двух шагах от дивана с неопределенным выражением на худощавом, бледном лице.  
 Кен смотрел на него, и в голову вдруг пришла совершенно несвойственная ему мысль. В голове едва уловимо, но настойчиво вертелось испанское «que sera sera» ****** , подтолкнувшее его шагнуть к затянутой в черное фигуре, одиноко стоящей у дивана.  
Они уже признались себе, что сглупили. Так может еще одна глупость уже не повредит?  
  
Короткое предвкушение — и уже во второй раз Кен поцеловал Рана, и Ран без колебаний в ту же секунду ответил на поцелуй. Он думал об этом с того самого дождливого вечера, прячась за чувством вины, как кокетливая гейша прячет за веером улыбку. Теперь это было осуществленное желание — ощущать, как твои губы сминают чужие в сладком поцелуе, после такого долгого перерыва.  
Ран почувствовал, как прохладные руки Кена медленно скользят вниз по его собственным, как сплетаются их пальцы, отступил и уперся спиной в твердый подлокотник старого зеленого дивана. Он подался вперед, углубляя поцелуй и прижимаясь к Кену сильней, а потом расцепил руки и плавно провел пальцами по его шее и запустил их в спутанные каштановые волосы.  
В ответ послышался низкий стон, Кен положил руки Рану на грудь, с подозрительной легкостью справившись с тремя верхними пуговицами, и начал стягивать с плеч кожаный пиджак. Ран опустил руки, пиджак соскользнул на диван.  
Поцелуй прервался, и Кен начал целовать и покусывать Рана в шею, так что тот бессознательно откинул голову. Ран потянулся к краю обтягивающей рубашки Кена, задев голую кожу, и дернул вверх, чтобы снять, пока Кен расстегивал до конца и без труда стаскивал его собственную.  
И тут зазвонил телефон.  
  
Не обращая на него внимания, Ран повел плечами, сбрасывая рубашку, и чуть отстранил Кена, но не отпустил его и нетерпеливо впился в его губы.  
Телефон продолжал разрываться, действуя на нервы. Только замолкнув, затрезвонил снова, просто так, для удовольствия.  
Ран за секунду справился с рубашкой Кена, а Кеновы пальцы пробежались порхающими движениями по поясу брюк Рана и умело принялись избавляться от ремня, расстегивая пряжку, пока губы все равно были заняты.  
  
Дзынь, дзынь.  
  
Кен вдруг резко отстранился, издав низкое рычание, которому эхом вторило Раново — тот сполз ниже на диван, ожидая, пока Кен отыщет трубку в квартире, похожей на бумажную фабрику после взрыва. Кен наклонился и пошарил под диваном, потом осмотрел тумбочку под телевизором, пока наконец не нашел злополучный девайс под коробкой риса. Он только хотел нажать на клавишу разговора, как телефон очень удачно замолк. Кен уронил его и раздраженно фыркнул, бормоча:  
— Ну и что за идиоты звонят на городской?..  
  
В эту минуту зазвонил мобильник Рана — звук доносился из кармана его пиджака, валявшегося на диване, и бледный полуодетый Ран вытащил это воплощение зла; движения его рук при этом были несколько менее грациозны, чем обычно. Конечно, это должно было произойти. Так все время бывает в кино и в книжках, отчего бы тогда не в обычной жизни?  
  
Он откинул серебристую крышку и раздраженно рявкнул:  
— Чего тебе?  
— Привет! Как дела, Ран? — самодовольный голос в трубке почти заглушали непомерно громкие вопли и музыка на заднем плане.  
— Кудо… — в голосе Рана слышалось столько же восторга, сколько было б у кирпича.  
Кен закатил глаза и вздохнул, потом, волоча ноги, подошел и присел, ссутулившись, на край дивана. Ран внимательно наблюдал за ним, прищурившись.  
— Ага! Я пытался набрать Кена, но никто не отвечал, так что я пришел к выводу, что к этому моменту вы, ребята, уже должны трахаться.  
  
Ран не был уверен, что правильно расслышал, но если да, то, похоже, Йоджи — представитель совершенно нового вида: феерических долбоебов, у которых с мозгами хуже, чем у идиотов с диагнозом.  
  
— И потому ты позвонил мне?  
— Ну… Хм… — Йоджи сделал паузу. — Ну как бы да, я просто позвонил узнать, что происходит и куда вы делись.  
  
Ран зарычал, но звук застрял в горле, когда Кен снова подошел к нему, качая головой и сведя брови вместе. Протянул загорелую руку, просунул палец в одну из петель для ремня и потянул Рана вверх.  
  
— Чувак, вы даже не пришли и не сказали нам, что уходите, так что я не знал, то ли радоваться, что вы наконец перепихнетесь, то ли волноваться, что на вас напала какая-нибудь банда и ограбила, или убила, или еще что похуже! Ты знаешь, какие бывают отморозки, они как раз выползают ближе к ночи…  
  
Кен наклонился и дразня коснулся губами мочки свободного уха Рана, потом обвел языком раковину и двинулся дальше к шее. Ран почувствовал, как его брюки, уже слишком тесные, чтобы в них было удобно, наконец оказались стянуты, и горячее тело прижалось и потерлось об него. Секунду, он еще говорит по телефону, да?  
  
Голос Йоджи пробивался сквозь затуманенное сознание Рана:  
— …и он просто набросился на меня! Я натурально охренел! Короче, я наконец его отпихнул и бросил кнут. Ну то есть, мне вообще нахер это было не нужно…  
  
А потом Кен одним ловким движением выхватил у Рана мобильник и захлопнул крышку. Он небрежно отбросил его на диван и требовательно поцеловал Рана, одновременно хватая его за руки и стаскивая с дивана. Тот охотно подчинился, давно забыв про непрошеный звонок.  
От негромкого голоса Кена по спине побежали мурашки:  
— Думаю, на кровати будет все же удобней.

\-------------------

* Хаяши Йошики (Хаяси Ёсики) — культовый японский музыкант, песенник и продюсер. Прежде всего известен как ударник и клавишник известной японской рок-группы X Japan. Взято [отсюда](http://ru.wikipedia.org/wiki/%D0%A5%D0%B0%D1%8F%D1%81%D0%B8,_%D0%81%D1%81%D0%B8%D0%BA%D0%B8). 

**«что будет, то будет».


	6. Так счастливы вместе

                                                                 

Они уснули только под утро, зато спали как убитые, и Ран проснулся значительно позже, чем привык. Время шло к полудню, и солнце уже палило так, что дольше спать не получалось при всем желании. Было жарко и душно, зеленые простыни нагрелись и не давали никакого облегчения, как он ни вертелся на своей половине неширокой кровати. Кену, мирно посапывающему под боком, судя по всему, жарко не было, хотя на его обнаженной спине блестели капельки пота.  
Шевельнувшись, Ран поморщился от внезапных болезненных ощущений в пояснице и ниже и какое-то время лежал смирно и разглядывал спину Кена.  
И удивился, когда тот вдруг заворочался, сбросил с себя покрывало и приподнялся на локтях. Пару минут поморгав, прогоняя остатки сна, Кен зевнул, потянулся, издав при этом неопределенный звук, и, наконец, сел, уставившись на залитую солнцем стену.  
— Ну и жара, — невыразительно буркнул он, не оборачиваясь.  
Ран фыркнул, приподнялся и завернулся в простыню, желая создать хотя бы подобие благопристойности, учитывая непосредственную близость открытого окна. Оно что, было открыто с вечера?..  
Кен повернулся к нему, лениво жмурясь:  
— Я в душ.  
Ран смотрел на него все так же бесстрастно, и Кен, не дождавшись реакции, приподнял бровь:  
— Ну, ты идешь?  
Уголки губ Рана приподнялись в улыбке, когда нетерпеливые руки потянули его с кровати.  
  
Часом позже, заново утомленные, но, безусловно, чистые, они сидели на диване, каждый со своей кружкой чая, и бессмысленно пялились в телевизор. В новостях сообщили, что в жилом квартале неподалеку зарезали трех человек, а прогноз погоды пообещал, что до вторника будет ясно.  
За утро они перекинулись всего парой фраз — все остальное их общение свелось к стонам удовольствия и обмену остроумными репликами и подколками по разнообразным поводам. Они знали, что предстоит сделать — знали еще вечером, — но вот как это сделать лучше...  
  
Вчера они были уже без сил и почти засыпали, когда Кен шепотом спросил:  
— Что я скажу Айе-чан?  
И Ран ответил, крепче его обнимая:  
— Просто скажи, что не можешь быть с ней, потому что ты со мной.  
Возражений не последовало.  
  
Так что Ран удивился, когда Кен вдруг заговорил, осторожно садясь рядом с заново наполненной чашкой в руках:  
— Мне все равно нужно на работу. Я думал после того, как закончу, зайти заодно к вам и поговорить с твоей сестрой.  
— И что ты хочешь ей сказать? — осторожно поинтересовался Ран, изучающе глядя на него. Кен снова напялил свои мешковатые одежки: тонкая зеленая спортивная куртка — явно от футбольной формы, — свободные мятые джинсы, длинные штанины которых спускались ниже пяток, так что белые носки едва выглядывали.  
Он выглядел таким спокойным и задумчивым — кто бы мог подумать, что всего какой-то час назад они трахались в душе…  
  
— Все.  
Ран сидел неподвижно, сжав кружку сильней, почти обжигая ладони о края:  
— Хорошо… Тогда, если нетрудно, сделай мне одолжение.  
Кен посмотрел вопросительно.  
— Если тебе откроет мой отец, просто уйди и позвони ей по телефону, предложи поговорить где-нибудь в другом месте.  
— Почему?  
— Просто не связывайся с ним. Оно того не стоит, а проблем не оберешься. — Ран не поднимал глаз. — Он терпеть не может меня, а потому и тебя, не сомневаюсь, тоже возненавидит.  
Интуитивно понимая, что объяснений не будет, Кен кивнул:  
— Так значит у вас, ребята, плохие отношения…  
Не подумав, Ран огрызнулся:  
— Только не говори, что тебя твои родители любят, если посмотреть, как ты живешь.  
Взгляд Кена сделался невыразительным:  
— Я мог бы обидеться, если бы они у меня были.  
Ран замолчал, пытаясь справиться с охватившим его чувством вины, которое ясно читалось в его фиолетовых глазах. Он уже открыл рот, чтобы извиниться, но Кен тут же перебил:  
— Но у меня их нет, так что проехали. А что насчет твоей матери?  
— Тут все в порядке.  
— А, понятно. То есть если мне ответят твоя мать или Айя-чан — это значит зеленый свет, а если ответит Фуджимия-сан — уноси ноги?  
— Мой отец искусно владеет катаной.  
— То есть ноги уносить придется, вопя что есть мочи.  
  
Подавив ухмылку от возникшей в голове картинки, Ран изумился, насколько другим казался Кен сейчас, когда они сблизились и чувствовали себя свободно друг с другом. Кен был идеальным вариантом между «любимчиком учителя» и «обаятельным хулиганом» — пока другие из кожи вон лезли, разбрасывая розы и ослепительно улыбаясь, он, сам того не сознавая, притягивал к себе любого непринужденными манерами и природным умом. Неудивительно, что Ран поначалу так настороженно к нему отнесся. Такие люди — редкость. Тем сильней это изумляло.  
  
— Что случилось с твоими родителями?  
Вопрос поймал Кена врасплох, он мигнул и пожал плечами:  
— Не знаю, я их никогда не знал. Я вырос в приюте.  
Кивнув, Ран продолжил:  
— И ты бросил школу?  
Кен слегка замялся, но все же ответил:  
— Да, я встречался с одним парнем, старше меня на два-три года. Не слишком удачный выбор, я наделал кучу глупостей из-за него. Часто влипал в неприятности, и в итоге дошло до того, что либо я сам ухожу, либо меня исключают. Я предпочел сохранить достоинство и уйти сам. Да сейчас уже все нормально. Я уже больше года о нем не слышал и не жалею, что все осталось в прошлом, с тех пор как он исчез.  
Ран молча смотрел на него какое-то время. И с чего эта история казалось такой знакомой?  
  
Они вместе вышли из захламленной квартирки Кена после трех пополудни и, вклинившись в людской поток, отправились каждый своим путем по оживленному Токио. Ран поехал в университет, найти и запугать какого-нибудь бедного однокурсника, чтобы позаимствовать конспекты пропущенных лекций. Кен сел на электричку, чтобы добраться до «Котенка в доме». Городской воздух отчего-то казался необычайно свежим.  
День пролетел незаметно, и флористы цветочного магазинчика с удивлением обнаружили, что уже пора закрываться, так что двое парней и старушка один за другим отправились по домам.  
Дорога от магазина до дома семьи Фуджимия заняла около двадцати минут, и вот Кен уже топтался у порога, собираясь с духом.  
  
Не отрывая взгляда от заветной двери, он повторял про себя наподобие мантры: «Линять от папаши-гомофоба, линять от папаши-гомофоба».  
Наконец он позвонил и замер, пошире расставив ноги, чтобы сразу дать деру, если что.  
 Через минуту дверь отворилась, и теплый свет из гэнкана ***** просочился сквозь дверной проем, медленно взбираясь от туфель вверх по ногам, пока дверь открывалась шире. В доме было довольно тихо, только в гостиной слышалось привычное бормотание телевизора, да из кухни доносился приглушенный присвист кипящего чайника.  
В дверях, спокойная и сдержанная, стояла Айя. На ней были серые тренировочные штаны и розовая футболка, волосы убраны в привычные косички, но хоть она выглядела как всегда мило, глаза смотрели внимательно и настороженно. Она не улыбалась.  
Он понятия не имел, откуда, но она уже знала.  
  
— Добрый вечер, Айя-чан, — тихо поздоровался он, слегка поклонившись.  
— Кен-кун.  
— Не уделишь мне пару минут? Мне нужно с тобой поговорить, — он с надеждой посмотрел на нее.  
После секундного колебания она кивнула и вышла, тихо прикрыв за собой дверь. Они присели на крыльцо: оттуда был виден почти весь небольшой дворик.  
Они помолчали, а потом Айя заговорила первой:  
— Я знаю, почему ты пришел.  
— Знаешь?  
— Я вас видела в тот вечер, прямо здесь, во дворе, под дождем, — она посмотрела на него и тут же снова отвела глаза. — Он что-то протянул тебе, и ты его поцеловал. — Айя говорила медленно и спокойно, как будто успела все хорошо обдумать. — Так что несложно было догадаться, что в следующий раз ты придешь со мной порвать. Я права?  
Кен глядел на нее, хмурясь. Так вот почему, если вдуматься, она ни разу с того дня ему не позвонила!  
— Да.  
Она отвернулась от него и ледяным тоном бросила через плечо:  
— Так что, это брат промыл тебе мозги? Или я действительно тебе не нравлюсь?  
— Дело не в этом, — он отрицательно помотал головой. — Ты замечательная, рядом с тобой хочется улыбаться, и ты настолько понимающая, что даже не прибила меня в ту же минуту, как увидела на пороге — хотя у тебя еще есть шанс. Просто… ты мне нравишься, а в него я влюблен.  
  
Айя мрачно выслушала, а потом, словно до нее не сразу дошло, вытаращилась на него:  
— Ты действительно влюблен в Рана?!  
Он кивнул, к несчастью, хорошо понимая, почему это ее так удивило.  
— Ну, думаю, пора было уж хоть кому-то… — фыркнула она.  
Кен тихонько хихикнул — по тому, как приподнялись уголки ее губ, было ясно, что она пошутила.  
— Просто дело в том… — Айя вздохнула и выпрямилась, чтобы посмотреть ему прямо в глаза: — Отец очень грубо обошелся с Раном в подобной ситуации. Не думаю, что в этот раз будет иначе.  
— Папаша-гомофоб? — усмехнулся Кен. — Ран не распространялся об этом, но я и сам догадался. Да ладно, что тут особенного, это ж не женитьба или что-нибудь такое.  
Айя задумчиво наморщила нос:  
— Ну, тут дело не столько в этом, сколько в том, что случилось, когда он узнал про Рана.  
Кен повернулся к ней, слушая молча.  
— Чуть больше двух лет назад брат стал часто по вечерам уходить из дома и никому не говорил, куда. Мама, как и положено, волновалась, а отец насторожился. Он начал брать Рана с собой на службу, в банк, чтобы тот ему помогал, но выяснилось, что Ран сбегал куда-то во время работы. — Она пристально посмотрела на Кена. — Когда отец в итоге обнаружил, в чем было дело, он совершенно вышел из себя. Оказалось, что Ран встречался с одним из стажеров, которого направили в отцовский банк из университета, его звали Ботан. Как бы то ни было, этого парня перевели в другое отделение, а брата почти лишили семейного имени и наследства, хорошо хоть мама решительно сказала, что не позволит этого сделать. Ран был просто убит, практически перестал общаться с людьми и замкнулся в себе. С той поры они с отцом в плохих отношениях.  
Да, не самая веселая история, что уж говорить…  
  
Кен молча таращился на нее с минуту, а потом пробормотал:  
— Никогда б не подумал, что он способен на такое.  
Айя вдруг улыбнулась:  
— Ха! Братик Ран — просто кладезь сюрпризов!  
Она вспорхнула с крыльца и ухватила его за руку.  
— Так ты не злишься? — спросил Кен, когда Айя потянула его за собой. Она хихикнула, отряхивая пыль с его задницы, и он шлепнул ее по рукам.  
— Как я могу, если вы счастливы, — она пожала плечами. — Но расскажи, вы теперь вместе?  
— Ага… — Кен насупился — он думал, что это уже и так понятно.  
— Тогда ты должен познакомиться с мамой! И брат ждет, что ты придешь, уже больше часа, и мне надоело на него злиться.  
Кен выгнул бровь:  
— Вообще-то могла бы и раньше мне сказать…  
Насмешливо показав ему язык, Айя распахнула дверь, поморщившись, когда створка грохнула о стенку.  
— Ма-ам! — она протащила едва поспевавшего за ней Кена через холл и гостиную в залитую ярким светом кухню.  
Невысокая женщина с чайником в одной руке и с чашкой в другой смотрела на них с недоуменным видом.  
Ран, сидевший у стола, застонал и с глухим стуком ткнулся лбом в деревянный край:  
— Айя, ты не должна была приводить…  
Айя его перебила:  
— Мам, гляди! Это бойфренд Рана!  
Она подмигнула и плюхнулась на свободный стул.  
  
Кен, пойманный врасплох, посмотрел на Рана и спросил одними губами: «Что ты тут делаешь?»  
Чайник, а за ним и чашка грохнулись на пол, и прежде чем Кен успел повернуться на шум, невысокая женщина подлетела к нему, едва не врезавшись, и крепко обняла:  
— Какой милый! И так приятно улыбается! И такая симпатичная задница!  
Ран, бледный и подавленный, со своего места так же одними губами выговорил: «Я дико извиняюсь, честное слово!» — и потом снова принялся прикидывать, как бы поскорее провалиться сквозь землю.  
— А тебе кое-что необходимо уяснить, если ты собираешься встречаться с моим братом, так что слушай очень внимательно! — Айя пристально смотрела на Кена, и ее взгляд до жути напоминал пресловутый взгляд Рана. — Я так понимаю, мы все в курсе твоих намерений по отношению к моему брату, равно как и его — к тебе. Но если ты хоть когда-нибудь причинишь ему боль каким бы то ни было образом, я тебя поймаю, освежую, расчленю и зарою на лужайке перед домом. А потом я тебя убью.  
Кен моргнул.  
Ран вздохнул.  
Все они жили долго и счастливо.  
  
  
 _Конец_

_\-------------------  
_

_*_ Гэнкан — аналог прихожей, где приходящие гости и сами хозяева оставляют уличную обувь. Пол в гэнкане находится на том же уровне, что и на улице, а первый этаж слегка приподнят над ним. Взято [отсюда](http://leit.ru/modules.php?name=Pages&pa=showpage&pid=1244&page=2). _  
_


End file.
